El embaucador de dioses
by seikenankoku
Summary: Kanon es un hombre reformado, pero a pesar de eso, aun mantiene un deseo oscuro en su corazón, un dragón de escamas doradas que lo cautivo desde su juventud, por el cual está dispuesto a lo que sea, con tal de tenerlo para sí.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del género yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano.

Siempre me han gustado mucho los personajes de Kanon y Radamanthys, y los dos juntos, pero nunca he podido leer una historia en la cual no hagan excesivamente sumiso a Kanon, o que pongan al Wyvern como uke, así que aquí esta, prácticamente me la escribí de regalo de cumpleaños y también se la dedico a Yuriko Hime.

Sé que les gustara esta historia tanto como a mí, por cierto, consta de tres capítulos y ya está terminada.

Mil gracias por su atención.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

El embaucador de dioses.

Resumen: Kanon es un hombre reformado, pero a pesar de eso, aun mantiene un deseo oscuro en su corazón, un dragón de escamas doradas que lo cautivo desde su juventud, por el cual está dispuesto a lo que sea, con tal de tenerlo para sí.

Capitulo 1

El Avistamiento del dragón.

Su relación con su hermano no había mejorado en lo absoluto, seguían siendo distantes, pero al mismo tiempo habían llegado a ser corteses el uno con el otro, sin embargo, no se hacían preguntas, ni hablaban más de lo necesario y para Canon, eso estaba bien, porque nunca, ni ahora, ni en el pasado, le gustaba la actitud de santurrón de su hermano Saga, quien al ser el primero de ellos, recibió la armadura.

El seguía protegiendo el templo de géminis junto a su hermano, su presencia era más que recibida, pero el único problema era que no le interesaba interactuar con los demás santos, ni los de bronce, ni los de plata, mucho menos los de oro.

Saga aun trataba de encarnar la perfección en el santuario, a quien veía de reojo pensando en su pasado, torturándose con este, para él, su pasado era una serie de eventos desafortunados que cometió por culpa de su poca fe, de su ambición, errores que nunca volvería a cometer, puesto que se había consagrado a su diosa, pero al mismo tiempo, le habían enseñado más en esos años, demasiados para molestarse en contarlos, que lo que Saga había aprendido de sus propios errores, los que no quiso enfrentar.

El primero que no necesitaba ser el patriarca para lograr que algunos de sus planes pudieran cumplirse, ni portar la armadura para ostentar el poder, el segundo, que su fortaleza no era solo física, como en el caso de Saga, sino mental, puesto que él tuvo la fuerza para enfrentar sus demonios, suplicar por el perdón de su diosa y que su lado oscuro simplemente no existía, porque su personalidad no estaba dividida de ninguna forma, el tercero, que era fácil manipular a los demás para lograr sus objetivos.

Nadie sabía cómo es que habían despertado en el santuario, cada uno de los que se enfrentaron en la guerra contra el dios hades, mucho menos, porque los dioses regentes del Olimpo decidieron finalizar por puro capricho las guerras, hacer que la humanidad olvidara los sucesos catastróficos de las guerras y restaurar el orden a lo que debería ser.

Ni siquiera porque perdonaron a los espectros, encerrando al dios hades en el inframundo, donde siempre debió permanecer, con su verdadero cuerpo protegido por los dioses gemelos y sus tres jueces de las almas.

— Necesitamos hablar.

El antiguo General de Poseidón y Santo de Géminis ignoro a su hermano, regresando a los campos de entrenamiento, en donde la suave briza del santuario acaricio su cabello con delicadeza y el sol calentaba su piel, recordándole aquel primer glorioso día en que por fin pudo salir a la superficie.

Aun recordaba ese momento con claridad y regocijo, puesto que ese día al salir del templo submarino realizo contra todos sus principios, a pesar de su disgusto con el mundo exterior, con todos aquellos que le rodeaban, lo que podría llamarse una buena acción de la cual, aun Saga podría sentirse orgulloso, de no haberse cobrado su favor ese día y los que le vinieron a su rescate.

Siendo esa la única acción de la que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, aun después de pedirle perdón a su diosa y limpiar un poco de sus errores, puesto que no creía que hubiera nada de malo en lo que hizo, salvar una vida era un acto loable.

El segundo nacido en la casa de géminis se detuvo cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en el pasado, en ese día en particular, escuchando las olas chocando contra las piedras, sintiendo el ardiente sol bañar su piel, ese día no portaba sus escamas, por lo cual se veía como un simple pescador, su cabello recogido en una trenza, sus ojos fijos en el cielo azul, en las aves que lo sobrevolaban, por fin estaba fuera de aquella prisión y un dios había confiado en él, dándole poder como nunca lo tendría en el santuario.

Kanon flotaba en el mar, a punto de salir de ella, cuando de pronto escucho un pesado golpe, el mismo sonido que se escuchaba cuando un cuerpo entraba en el agua, tal vez producido por alguno de los turistas que gustaban de sufrir riesgos innecesarios, por lo cual, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo a su suerte, alejándose de allí nadando.

Como suponía los gritos de su compañía no se tardaron en llegar, gritando un nombre algo extraño que casi inmediatamente se le hizo familiar, uno como el suyo, nacido de la mitología, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, ni siquiera cuando una lanchita con un pescador y un adolecente con ropa costosa, de cabellera de un color peculiar, rosa, seguía gritando por el idiota que se lanzó al agua.

Kanon por un momento quiso alejarse, pero de pronto lo vio, un cuerpo a lo lejos con una cabellera rubia, corta, el cual trataba de aferrarse a las rocas, demasiado alejado de su compañía para que pudieran escucharlo, o estos pudieran verlo, las aguas de esa zona eran engañosas y muchas veces jalaban al interior del mar a los pobres insensatos que no tenían suficiente precaución al nadar en la que pronto se convertiría en su tumba de agua salada.

El general de Poseidón comprendía ese sentimiento, el de luchar contra el agua para no ahogarse, sin tener esperanzas de salir de ella, por lo que de pronto, empezó a nadar en dirección del muchacho, que de un momento a otro perdió la pelea con el avaricioso mar, dejándose arrastrar por el agua, desapareciendo en ella.

Kanon llego a donde se perdió el muchacho, sumergiéndose detrás de él para buscarlo en el agua salada, sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa para sacarlo a la superficie, no el mismo sitio en donde se sumergió, sino en una pequeña playa escondida por unos pasadizos que iniciaban en una cueva, uno de los lugares que solo él conocía, parecido a su prisión, pero sin los barrotes, en donde la marea nunca llegaba.

Uno de los sitios en donde le gustaba esconderse de su fastidioso hermano, en donde podía sentirse él mismo, sin ser vigilado por nadie, ni el patriarca, ni sagitario, ni géminis, en donde no se darían cuenta que había salvado al muchacho que no respiraba.

Kanon lo acomodo en la arena mojada para tratar de forzarlo a respirar, enojándose por la mera idea de que perdiera la vida en ese sitio, besando sus labios para aplicar oxígeno en sus pulmones, apretando su pecho con ambas manos, esperando que aquello hiciera el truco, y lo hizo, el muchacho era muy fuerte, lo suficiente para luchar contra la marea, así como respirar cuando se le fue ordenado.

A juzgar por su ropa supuso que se trataba de un pescador, algo pálido, pero era fuerte y alto, con la clase de cuerpo que le gustaba, así como un rostro apuesto, de cabello rubio, demasiado corto, el cual se le pegaba al rostro, justo como su ropa, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación por culpa del agua.

Kanon se relamió los labios al recorrer el pecho del muchacho rubio, quien era al menos cinco años menor, deteniéndose en su estómago, uno bien marcado para su edad, preguntándose porque no se marchaba sin más, pero al mismo tiempo, se decía que este joven hermoso le debía su vida y en las historias que mencionaban proezas como la suya, los héroes, siempre eran recompensados con un poco de calor corporal, el mismo que necesitaba esa criatura de voluptuosas proporciones.

Por lo cual, pensando que su cuerpo estaba demasiado frío, comenzó por quitarle la camisa, una blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas hasta los antebrazos, notando en ese entonces un dije con la forma de un Wyvern colgando de su cuello, una joya extraña para el que pensó era solo el hijo de un marinero.

La que tomo sin siquiera pensarlo, un recuerdo se dijo, para cuando tuviera que dejarlo ir, colgando ese dije en su cuello.

Kanon sonrió entonces recorriendo poco después con sus manos el pecho desnudo del muchacho de cabellera rubia, buscando el cinturón de sus pantalones, el cual abrió sin remordimiento alguno, jalándolos poco después para descubrir sus piernas, dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior, la cual no duro demasiado tiempo cubriendo ese hermoso cuerpo.

Estaba descalzo y no tenía otra clase de joyas consigo, por lo cual, Kanon el dragón marino supuso que en efecto, este muchacho era un pescador o el hijo de uno de ellos, los que a veces salían a buscar algo de sustento durante aquellos días del año, tal vez, hasta venía del mismo Rodorio para probar suerte en el mar, y la tuvo, estaba a punto de dormir con el próximo amo de todo el mundo.

Kanon se quitó la camisa sin mucha ceremonia, dejándola caer de lado, relamiéndose los labios al ver que aquel joven seguía inconsciente, pero que respiraba con sutileza, como si solo estuviera dormido, ajeno a su presencia o sus intenciones.

El dragón marino acomodo ambas piernas del joven a sus costados, abriéndolo para él, besando su pecho con delicadeza primero y después, con más ímpetu, recorriendo su piel desnuda con ambas manos, deteniéndose de momento en sus caderas, creyendo que con eso despertaría, pero seguía inconsciente, provocando que se riera entre dientes al imaginarse su reacción cuando pudiera verlo a su lado.

Besando entonces su ombligo, recorriendo sus piernas desnudas, primero deteniéndose en sus rodillas, para poco después hacerlo en las caderas del joven inconsciente, recorriendo el vello púbico que protegía un miembro bastante bonito, el cual recorrió con su lengua, desde la punta hasta la base, escuchando un ligero sonido de aquellos labios entreabiertos.

Kanon se imaginó entonces a sí mismo como un dragón con una doncella, recordando algunos viejos libros que su hermano le gustaba leer cuando eran niños, cuyos cuentos nunca considero podrían ser posibles hasta ese momento, pero en esas páginas empolvadas, la doncella siempre era rescatada, no devorada por la voraz criatura que hacia al mismo tiempo del caballero en la dorada armadura, a quien le regalaba su virtud.

No sabía si este era el caso, en realidad no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo único que sabía era que lo deseaba como a ningún otro, a pesar de apenas haberlo visto unos minutos antes, pero suponía, que este era otro de los regalos de los dioses, primero una armadura que podría competir con la de su hermano, la confianza ciega de un dios y ahora un joven amante que se le ofrecía como un banquete.

El que poco a poco al mismo tiempo que sus caricias se volvían más agresivas iba despertando de su sueño infundido por el mar, sintiendo como unas manos extrañas lo acariciaban en partes que hasta ese momento nadie había tocado nunca, escuchando sus gemidos, al mismo tiempo que trataba de abrir los ojos con algo de esfuerzo, arqueando su espalda cuando algo húmedo, rodeo su sexo, al mismo tiempo que los dedos de ese alguien apretaban con mucha más fuerza sus caderas, evitando que pudiera moverse.

— ¿Qué…?

Kanon se relamió los labios al ver que ya se había despertado el muchacho que salvo de las entrañas del mar y usando su cosmos, le impidió ver su rostro con claridad, imprimiendo una idea en su mente, la cual era que su joven amante también lo deseaba, que estaban en otro sitio, no en esas grutas.

Con suerte, cuando lo dejara solo creería que era una alucinación provocada por el mar, que nada de eso había pasado, y que su perla, simplemente se la quitaron las aguas, no sabría que existía, por lo cual, ya que estaba despierto, podría poseerlo completamente.

— ¿Qué haces?

Kanon al escuchar esa pregunta sonrió, esa era la primera vez que su cosmos o sus técnicas no funcionaban como deberían, pero no se detuvo, en vez de eso arqueo mucho más la espalda del muchacho, colocando sus rodillas sobre sus hombros, besando sus nalgas primero, abriéndolos para poder admirarlo con detenimiento, riéndose cuando inútilmente trato de liberarse.

— No…

El muchacho trato de empujar su cabeza con sus manos, pero le fue inútil, sintiendo como un dedo ingresaba en su cuerpo, el cual apenas fue humedecido por saliva, gimiendo al sentirlo moverse en su interior sin escuchar sus palabras o atender a sus quejidos.

Kanon supuso que nunca había dormido con nadie más, por lo cual se aseguraría de prepararlo bien para que pudiera recibirlo sin dolor, regocijándose en los gemidos del muchacho, que ya no trataba de empujarlo, sino se aferraba a su cabello, como si quisiera que llegara más profundo.

— Creo que te gusta que te duela…

El muchacho se recostó en el suelo, jadeando al sentir sus manos y su lengua complacerlo, de vez en cuando dejando una pequeña marca que desaparecería en unos días, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, llevando la otra a su propio cabello, tirando de este, cuando ingreso un cuarto dedo, sorprendiendo a Kanon con aquella actitud sumisa, recibiéndolo sin quejarse, disfrutando inmensamente del poco dolor que le causaba.

— No es así…

Kanon se detuvo repentinamente, recibiendo un quejido del muchacho debajo de su cuerpo, quien le miro de reojo, cubierto de sudor y ruborizado, con una expresión de vergüenza que le invito a besarle, con fuerza, recibiendo un gemido apagado de los labios del joven de cabellera rubia como recompensa, quien le hizo un espacio entre sus piernas, logrando que volviera a reírse por ello.

Suponiendo que esa era la mejor invitación que tendría para poseerlo, acomodando su sexo en la pequeña entrada entre sus piernas, clavándose de un solo movimiento, sujetando las caderas del menor con fuerza, quien solo arqueo su espalda, encajando sus dedos en sus hombros con suficiente fuerza como para que lo sintiera, casi gritando en su oído cuando por fin lo sintió moverse dentro de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos, recibiendo otro beso violento de sus labios, el que sin duda le dejaría huellas que vería al despertar.

Kanon había tenido muchos amantes en el pasado, tal vez demasiados, sabía a diferencia de su hermano como usar su belleza física para sus propios propósitos, pero nunca, ni una sola vez pudo sentir semejante éctasis al poseer a alguien más como con ese muchacho de nombre mitológico, quien gemía en su oído, el que no tenía pudor, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que sería fuerte, poderoso, tal vez más alto que él, con un rostro masculino y una voz hermosa, hecha para comandar.

Quien lo recibía entre sus piernas como si ya fueran viejos conocidos del pasado, el que soporto sus embistes, hasta que por fin, cuando hubo saciado su cuerpo, se derramo en su interior, llenándolo con su semilla, sintiendo como la de su joven amante los manchaba a los dos, jadeando una última vez, perdiendo el sentido por la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Kanon se separó del muchacho con mucha molestia, deseando llevarlo consigo a su templo, después de todo, nadie le haría preguntas innecesarias, pero llegando a la conclusión que sería una carga, un acto realizado por el calor del momento, del cual se arrepentiría tarde o temprano.

— Duerme bien, mañana ya no te acordaras de mí.

No entendía la razón, pero ser olvidado le molestaba, deseando ser el amo de este efebo, este humilde pescador, a quien cubrió de nuevo con su ropa, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado al saber que tendría que alejarse de aquella criatura, a quien le dio la espalda, regresando a su templo, a su pilar, con una idea formándose en su mente, después de todo, quien podría detenerlo si acaso decidiera llevárselo consigo, raptarlo como en las leyendas de su mitología.

— Kanon, te encuentras bien.

El nacido en géminis asintió, maldiciéndose por su falta de atención y por sus acciones, de lo que se arrepentía era de no habérselo llevado consigo, de haberlo tomado esa noche todo el tiempo que actuó como el general de Poseidón habría tenido su dulce compañía en su lecho, tal vez, aun en ese momento aquel rubio de cuerpo escultural, sería suyo.

— Sólo recordaba el pasado.

Milo se cruzó de brazos, molesto al escuchar esa respuesta, siendo que Kanon seguía insistiendo en guardar silencio, pero encogiéndose de hombros, le señalo el área de entrenamiento, ya que pensaba que recordar el pasado era una pérdida de tiempo.

Logrando que el dragón se olvidara momentáneamente de los fantasmas de su pasado y de sus sueños húmedos encarnados en varón, regresando a su templo cuando ya era de noche, logrando esquivar a Saga, quien como era su costumbre, estaba encerrado en sus habitaciones meditando, tal vez deseando poder ignorar que ahora compartían el templo de géminis.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Kanon sonrió sin importarle la molestia de Saga, quien estaba recargado en la entrada de su cuarto, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente, como si creyera que con eso podría leer sus pensamientos, ni siquiera los dioses los comprendían, mucho menos su hermano.

El no quería hablar con el mayor, que ahora vestía orgulloso las túnicas del patriarca, lo único que deseaba era dormir, tal vez soñar con él, porque sabía que su hermano jamás le permitiría cumplir el único anhelo oscuro que guardaba en secreto.

— No hay nada de qué hablar, Saga, porque tú no te arrepientes de haberme condenado.

Saga pareció por un momento dolido al escuchar esa respuesta, pero no pudo responder nada, porque inmediatamente Kanon boto la puerta detrás de sí, esperando hacer enojar al mayor.

— Saga, Saga, Saga… no hay nada que puedas hacer, porque yo no estoy planeando hacer nada malo.

Casi grito para que su hermano lo escuchara, desabrochando sus sandalias, así como varias partes de su armadura, una común, como la que usaban los soldados del santuario, aquellos que no poseían más que su ropa, encontrando irónico que esa fuera su situación actual, residía en la casa de su hermano, ya no portaba ninguna armadura, no poseía dinero más allá del que Saori les hacía llegar, creyendo que era justo que sus santos pudieran sobrevivir fuera del santuario, pero todo eso no era nada comparado con lo que deseo alguna vez obtener para sí, y de todo, lo único que se mantenía en su mente era ese muchacho.

Aun recordaba sus enloquecidos planes, una vez que tuviera el control del mundo buscaría por él, mandaría a sus guerreros a darle caza y una vez lo hubieran encontrado, lo haría llevar ante su presencia para tenerlo consigo, de la misma forma en que aun colgaba de su cuello el dije que le robo la primera vez que pudo poseerlo.

Esos eran sin duda los planes de un hombre enloquecido, pero a pesar de su arrepentimiento, encontraba que aun deseaba tenerlo a su lado y que pensaba, a pesar de su cambio de actitud, que después de todos sus sacrificios por el bien de la humanidad, se merecía un poco de compañía.

Pronto Kanon quedo desnudo, se daba cuenta que necesitaba de un baño urgentemente, su cabello estaba sucio, su cuerpo igual, cubierto por el sudor del duro entrenamiento y sin importarle las amenazas de su hermano, el que seguramente esperaba el momento adecuado para reprenderlo como si solo se tratase de un chiquillo y no un hombre de treinta años, pero gracias a su diosa, este no estaba en el pasillo.

Salió de su habitación con una toalla colgando sobre su hombro, agradeciendo esa manía de Saga por el agua, sumergiéndose en su tina, la que siempre estaba lista para usarse, en donde podría borrar el rastro de la mugre y el sudor de su cuerpo, en donde pronto se quedó dormido.

No había pasado ni un solo día, muy poco tiempo en realidad para decir que ya debía olvidarlo, sin embargo el recuerdo de ese pequeño rubio seguía en su mente durante las horas que siguieron a su rescate, demasiado fresco para un hombre que no había hecho más que utilizar a sus amantes hasta esa fecha, aun el hermoso Sorrento había caído bajo su embrujo, pero no encontró nada de especial en ese flautista.

Pero ese dragón, porque no podía imaginarlo con cualquier otra apariencia, le excitaba de tal forma que se vio caminando en la playa de aquellas costas, el día siguiente a su primera noche de pasión, esperando verlo tirando de alguna de las redes, trabajando duro y ganándose el sustento, como todo un pescador haría, pero no fue así que lo encontró.

A su lado estaba el mismo joven de cabello rosa, quien estaba perfectamente vestido con elegante ropa formal, aun para ser una playa, lo único fuera de lugar eran sus pantalones que estaban arremangados a la altura de las pantorrillas para que no se mojaran.

El que buscaba estaba medio sumergido en el agua, a su lado había dos perros de caza, grandes y poderosos, los que jugaban con él, pidiéndole trozos de la carne que traía en sus manos, mojando su ropa que consistía en unas bermudas de mezclilla de color azul, un reloj que seguramente ya se había estropeado y unas sandalias tipo japonesas.

— Mi señor, ya es tarde y los perros deben descansar, tal vez deberíamos regresar a la casa de sus padres.

Kanon observo el sitio hacia donde señalaba el menor de ellos, el que tenía largo cabello rosa, así como una figura mucho menos atractiva, notando una mansión blanca, una de las construcciones más antiguas de la zona, la que seguramente era la casa de los padres del joven, sólo que no creía que un pescador pudiera vivir allí, a menos que no lo fuera y de allí su título nobiliario.

Por un momento temió que tendría que seguirlo hasta esa enorme casa, pero no fue así, en vez de acatar las órdenes disfrazadas de consejo de su sirviente, le paso las correas de los enormes perros, parecía que no deseaba regresar aun a su mansión, dejándose caer en la arena, para disfrutar de la puesta de sol en el horizonte.

Todo ese tiempo Kanon se conformó con admirarle, notando que en efecto, ese cuerpo crecería para ser aún más apetecible, sería más alto, más fuerte, mucho más poderoso, notando entonces el color de sus ojos, eran del mismo tono que su cabello, tan fríos como los de Camus, pero con un dejo de fiereza que le hacía pensar en un dragón, en la misma forma que tenía sus escamas.

El muchacho cuando por fin anocheció, se tendió en el agua, cerrando los ojos como si planeara dormir en la arena o se le ofreciera como un banquete, sorprendiéndose cuando de pronto escucho algo moverse en el agua, levantándose de un salto, buscándolo con esos fieros ojos amarillos que casi podía jurar brillaban en la oscuridad de aquella playa.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

Parecía que estaba dispuesto a defenderse de cualquiera, pero no era necesario, no corría peligro en sus brazos, aunque su postura era interesante, demasiado estudiada para ser un simple niño rico.

— Yo…

El muchacho brinco al sentir sus brazos rodear su cintura y sus labios besar su cuello con lentitud, lamiéndolo poco después, recibiendo un gemido así como un estremecimiento de su amante, quien recuperando el sentido, intento liberarse con fuerza, siéndole imposible en ese momento que estaban en los mares de su dios, él siendo su mano derecha, recibiendo su protección.

— ¿Me extrañaste dragoncito?

Kanon esperaba que con esa pregunta el muchacho se turbara, recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior y lo hizo, petrificándose al instante, tragando un poco de saliva, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba furiosamente, tanto que sus orejas también tomaban ese hermoso color derivado de su encuentro de pasión en esa gruta.

— Pensé que eras un mal sueño…

Su risa pudo escucharse en la playa, no lo llamaría un mal sueño, para él, aquellos instantes eran más que perfectos, como un sueño húmedo hecho realidad, pero dejo que su muchacho se soltara, retrocediendo varios pasos, llevando una mano a su pecho como si buscara su perla, la que traía colgando al cuello, una muestra de orgullo, al menos, eso pensaba que era.

— Un mal sueño dices… yo te salve y me cobré con tu hermoso cuerpo, eso era lo justo, sólo que no recuerdo que tú te hayas negado a mis caricias.

No traía puesta su armadura, sólo su ropa de entrenamiento, la que era idéntica a la que usaba en el santuario, demasiado sencilla, demasiado vieja para que pudiera ser alguien importante, el joven de cabello rubio busco algo a sus espaldas, tal vez creyendo que había llegado en una barca, que se trataba de un humilde pescador, el que lo había desflorado y era por mucho, más fuerte que él en esas aguas.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Sí no había dado la alarma, alertado a los demás habitantes de aquella playa, a su sirviente o a sus perros, eso significaba que no quería llamar la atención, eso sin duda era una buena señal, una que Kanon utilizo para acorralarlo contra uno de los postes de una palapa construida con ramas, en donde habían dos hamacas, sonriendo al pensar que esos nobles sí que sabían cómo divertirse.

— Repetir.

De pronto sostuvo sus manos por encima de su cabeza con una sola mano, apoderándose de sus labios para silenciar cualquier queja que quisiera realizar, llevando la otra a su entrepierna, acariciándola con delicadeza primero y después con más fuerza, recibiendo un quejido, sintiendo como mordían sus labios, encendiendo su pasión aún más con esa fuerza que mostraba.

— Yo sé que tú también lo deseas, que has pensado en esto desde ayer, sin saber si fue real o no.

No respondió, dejando de pelear contra él por liberarse en ese preciso momento, observando en la dirección opuesta, escuchando como se reía entre dientes, permitiendo que lo elevara cargándolo por las piernas, instándolo con ese simple movimiento a que se sostuviera con ellas de su cintura, recorriendo su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos antes de besarlo de nuevo al verlo tan obediente.

— Eres tan dócil…

Por un momento supuso que se molestaría al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, lo beso con aun más ímpetu, Kanon desconocía la razón, si era la actitud de un joven relevándose o porque lo deseaba tanto como él, quería creer que era lo segundo, que lo deseaba demasiado como para poder controlarse.

Kanon despertó con una sensación incomoda entre sus piernas y en vez de atender su hombría, se forzó a calmarse, seguro que sería mucho más dulce cuando por fin pudiera dar con él, riéndose de su absurdo, porque sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo.

Después de haber controlado su molestia, se levantó con lentitud para secarse, dispuesto a regresar a su cama, en donde seguramente tendría dulces sueños, notando la hora que era, casi media noche.

Protegía la casa de Géminis pero no portaba la armadura dorada, parecía que su hermano, el gran patriarca aun no estaba dispuesto a dársela, sin embargo, eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

— Kanon… por favor, debemos hablar.

Kanon había terminado de vestirse, en ese momento amarraba las vendas a sus muñecas, preguntándose que se suponía que había hecho mal en ese instante, Saga seguía delante de la puerta, parecía algo triste a decir verdad se dijo.

— ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

Saga estaba desesperado, creía que su hermano lo perdonaría por lo que le hizo, el trato de asesinar a su diosa Athena cuando era tan solo un bebe, no podía culparlo de eso, así que trato de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme?

Kanon arqueo una ceja, para después tratar de ignorar al mayor, que lo sostuvo del brazo, tal vez le diría que sus actos no eran justificables, que su traición era demasiado grande, sin embargo, el castigo no le molestaba tanto como el hecho de que Saga no le dio una sola oportunidad, era su hermano, pero simplemente lo tacho como la mitad siniestra, aquello era mucho más fácil que aceptar que el también tenía un poco de maldad en su corazón.

— No me diste una sola oportunidad, simplemente me lanzaste a Cabo Sunion y ahora aquí estas, dándome la oportunidad de cuidar Géminis pero no portar la armadura, así que Saga, no pierdas el tiempo tratando de convencerme de tu arrepentimiento, porque sé que solamente te preocupa tu reputación, no la mía.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del género yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano.

Siempre me han gustado mucho los personajes de Kanon y Radamanthys, y los dos juntos, pero nunca he podido leer una historia en la cual no hagan excesivamente sumiso a Kanon, o que pongan al Wyvern como uke, así que aquí esta, prácticamente me la escribí de regalo de cumpleaños y también se la dedico a Yuriko Hime.

Sé que les gustara esta historia tanto como a mí, por cierto, consta de tres capítulos y ya está terminada.

Mil gracias por su atención.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

El embaucador de dioses.

Resumen: Kanon es un hombre reformado, pero a pesar de eso, aun mantiene un deseo oscuro en su corazón, un dragón de escamas doradas que lo cautivo desde su juventud, por el cual está dispuesto a lo que sea, con tal de tenerlo para sí.

Capitulo 2

El vuelo del dragón.

— No me diste una sola oportunidad, simplemente me lanzaste a Cabo Sunion y ahora aquí estas, dándome la oportunidad de cuidar Géminis pero no portar la armadura, así que Saga, no pierdas el tiempo tratando de convencerme de tu arrepentimiento, porque sé que solamente te preocupa tu reputación, no la mía.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Saga lo rodeo con ambos brazos, llorando, estaba demasiado arrepentido, sabía que debió darle una oportunidad, al menos una, no lanzarlo hacia la muerte en el mar, en donde gracias a la diosa Athena su pequeño hermano aun seguía con vida pero tan distante como si hubiera muerto, al menos para él lo estaba.

— ¡Hare lo que sea para que puedas perdonarme, rechazare la armadura o buscare una especial para ti, pero ya no me odies!

Kanon guardo silencio un momento, pensando en lo que Saga le ofrecía, a él tampoco le gustaba pelear con su hermano, pero no creía que su arrepentimiento fuera real, por lo que se libero de sus brazos, alejándose en dirección de la cocina, en donde se sirvió un poco de potaje.

— Por favor Kanon, yo trate de ir por ti, pero ya no estabas en esa celda…

Saga aun lo recordaba, lo rápido que corrió para llegar a tiempo, lo emocionado que estaba por liberarlo, tan solo tres semanas después de traicionar a su propia sangre, después de asesinar al patriarca, solo para encontrar la celda oscura sin su hermano en ella.

— Se que soy tu hermano mayor, que tus errores son mi culpa, así que no debí condenarte por los mismos actos que yo termine cometiendo.

Kanon se sentó en una silla lo bastante cómoda recargando su barbilla en su mano izquierda pensando de nuevo en ese muchacho, en lo mucho que lo deseaba, sintiendo como su excitación se incendiaba al recordarlo.

Rememorando su gloriosa semana en compañía de aquel efebo que pudo ser su amante en el fondo del mar, parecía que últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en eso, tal vez desde su victoria en la guerra contra Hades, el dios del inframundo, en lo que haría solo por tenerlo a su lado.

Sin importarle que fuera por su propio gusto, aunque si se rendía ante él sería mucho más dulce, pero no le importaba tener que hacerlo su rehén, arrebatarlo de su hogar como un hombre primitivo, llevarlo a la casa de géminis de donde no podría marcharse, convirtiéndolo en su prisionero.

El prisionero de un hombre que había jurado cambiar su actitud, una vez hubiera abandonado la oscuridad y consagrado su vida a su diosa, un hombre que podía ser un santo devoto, la misma clase de guerrero de la que se trataba su hermano, pero que, a fin de cuentas seguía añorando las sombras y aun se movía en ellas como si fuera su propio elemento, usando las dotes que su diosa le brindo.

Aquellas dotes que de haberlas usado en el pasado esa primera ocasión o muchas que le siguieron, su joven amante no se hubiera escapado de sus manos, aunque debía recordar que eso era todo menos lo que deseaba, de que otra forma aquel muchacho de hermosas líneas encontraba la forma de verlo a solas, compartiendo su lecho con él todos los días desde que lo rescato, hasta esa cruel noche en la que simplemente se fue, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Esa última noche aún seguía fresca en su memoria, mucho más que las otras, porque esa mañana en la cual buscaba un poco de su calor, no pudo tenerlo, sino hasta esa noche, puesto que una mujer con apariencia aristocrática observaba a su amante con desaprobación, a su lado estaba el niño de cabello rosa, quien guardaba absoluto silencio.

— ¿En donde se supone que has estado?

Kanon por un momento pensó en borrarlos de aquella isla, pero notaba cierto parentesco entre el muchacho y la mujer estirada, quien controlaba cada uno de los modales de su cuerpo, actuando como suponía era una dama de aquella sociedad, reprendiendo a su hijo por pasar tiempo con él, preguntándose qué diría de conocer exactamente cuáles eran las actividades que lo distraían de sus deberes.

— Llevas días perdiéndote en la playa, haciendo que tus maestros tengan que buscarte y además, perdiste el collar de tu linaje, una joya que ha estado con mostros de generación en generación, un regalo de los dioses.

Por un momento la mujer de cabello rubio estuvo a punto de golpear el rostro de su efebo, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando este le observo de reojo, retándola a golpearle, como si en esa relación extraña quien tuviera el poder fuera él y no ella.

— Eso no es verdad, entreno hasta caer inconsciente, he mejorado mucho en los últimos días y sé que podría barrer el suelo con cualquiera de mis instructores en cualquier día, a cualquier hora, por lo que tu mientes, además, esa baratija no significa nada madre.

Así que se trataba de un noble, eso sin duda era interesante pensó Kanon, escuchando perfectamente lo que conversaban, lo mucho que valía el dije que colgaba en su cuello.

— Pero como tú insistes en desobedecerme, partiremos mañana de regreso al castillo Heinstein en donde terminaras tu entrenamiento y en donde espero, comprendas el valor del regalo del dios Hades para esta familia, así como su importancia para tu futuro.

Su amante asintió, Kanon no entendía cuál era el futuro que tenía esa mujer planeado para su hijo, pero sí que deseaba alejarlo de sus brazos y la hubiera asesinado en ese sitio, sin mostrar misericordia de no saber que después de eso sería rechazado, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no deseaba forzarse en su efebo, como tampoco podía permitirse que Saga, su querido hermano mayor se diera cuenta que aún seguía con vida, por lo que debía esperar.

Aun así encontraría la forma de mantenerlo a su lado, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer o las promesas que no cumpliría, encontrando que podía seducir al flautista, yacer con él en el lecho submarino del santuario de Poseidón, pero a quien deseaba era a ese rubio.

— Dices que harás lo que yo quiera.

Saga no dijo nada, solo le observo levantarse del asiento, su decisión estaba tomada, vería cuanto lo amaba su hermano, si estaba dispuesto a darle algo que deseaba, algo que necesitaba a su lado.

— Todo para que yo pueda perdonarte.

Saga asintió, esperaba que su hermano no le pidiera algo descabellado, porque tal vez en ese caso no podría cumplirle, haciéndole un mentiroso, algo que no deseaba ser ante sus ojos.

— Yo quiero una oportunidad.

Aquello no le decía mucho, pero Kanon siempre había sido un misterio para él, algo completamente incomprensible, tanto como la joya que le mostro a su hermano, un Wyvern labrado en oro, con los ojos cerrados.

— Quiero esto de regreso.

Había recogido su dije del fondo del mar cuando apenas tuvo una oportunidad sin decirle a nadie, mucho menos a sus antiguos aliados, suponiendo que le pertenecía, que era un regalo de los dioses, un extraño amuleto de buena suerte.

— No te entiendo.

Kanon sonrió, relamiéndose los labios, para después colocar las manos en los hombros de Saga, quien arqueo una ceja, un poco ansioso, observando al dragón durmiendo en sus manos, el que tenía la forma de la armadura de uno de sus enemigos.

— Quiero una oportunidad para recuperar la joya que perdí en el mar.

Saga pensó inmediatamente en el flautista, tragando un poco de saliva, asintiendo, le pediría a Poseidón la oportunidad para que su hermano hablara con Sorrento, Julián era un hombre amable, seguro que comprendería que Kanon era un buen hombre, que siempre fue un santo de su diosa y que eso lo expiaba de la traición que cometió en su contra.

— Puedo conseguir que Sorrento hable contigo.

Aquello recibió una risa de su hermano, no era al flautista al que deseaba, a ninguno de ellos en realidad, Saga parecía no comprenderlo del todo, o tal vez, no sabía la historia completa, recordando la última noche de aquella semana, buscando la forma de aclarar su deseo a su querido hermano.

— No es a él a quien deseo.

Susurro colocando un brazo alrededor de Saga, quien seguía vistiendo las ropas del patriarca, contándole un poco de su pasado, sumergiéndose en la noche en que lo perdió en las aguas del mar pero no de la forma en que su hermano mayor pensaba.

Sino que sus padres se lo llevaron lejos cuando sus vacaciones simplemente terminaron, alejándolo de él, pero aun recordaba esa noche, la última de ellas.

Cuando fue a buscarlo, despertándolo con un beso al que respondió con avidez, el cual uso como parodiando otro de los cuentos que les gustaba leer a su hermano y a él, el Dragón Marino no pudo más que reírse al sentir esa respuesta en su boca.

Ver como su efebo trataba inútilmente de sostenerlo por las muñecas, soltándose inmediatamente, cambiando sus posturas de un momento a otro, apresándolo contra su cuerpo para que no intentara huir para después liberarlo, recostándose a su lado, teniendo en cuenta que debía ser demasiado pesado para su joven amante.

— ¿Soñabas conmigo?

Probablemente eso fue demasiado jactancioso porque su amante intento salir de la cama, sentándose en ella, sin alejarse lo suficiente, probablemente no deseaba irse.

— No.

Kanon se sentó a sus espaldas y comenzó a besar su cuello con delicadeza, obedeciendo a la única suplica de su efebo, no quería que se dieran cuenta de que lo veía cuando lograba escapar de la mirada vigilante de sus padres, porque en ese caso, tratarían de separarlos, de eso estaba seguro el dragón marino, aunque debía recordarse que esa bruja ya deseaba arrebatárselo.

— Si te marchas conmigo tu serías libre, los mares nos darían nuestro sustento, el sol calentaría nuestros cuerpos y haríamos el amor en la playa, te enseñaría todo lo que se, todo lo que tengo.

Su efebo gimió al sentir como unas manos recorrían su espalda por debajo de la playera sin mangas que usaba, al mismo tiempo que llevaba uno de sus brazos a su cuello, pidiéndole mucho más contacto.

— ¿Sería el aprendiz de un hombre de mar?

Podía ser su aprendiz, pero mucho más importante, sería su amante, pensó riéndose entre dientes al escuchar otro sonoro gemido de su joven compañero de lecho, quien de pronto observo la ventana, la cual estaba demasiado alta, ningún hombre hubiera logrado llegar a su habitación.

— Serías mucho más que eso.

Kanon desvistió con demasiada facilidad a su joven amante, quien no puso mucha resistencia como cada una de las ocasiones en que pudo tenerlo, admirando su cuerpo delicado pero fuerte, el cual solo tendría mayor tonalidad con el pasar de los años, su cabello rubio, aun sus cejas, las que eran demasiado prominentes, uniéndose en una sola, pero encajaban perfectamente en su rostro.

— Dime algo…

Aquella voz suplicante lo volvía loco, su cuerpo retorciéndose debajo del suyo, sus manos apoyándose en sus hombros, era sin duda la primera vez que no era el sustituto de nada, solo Kanon, nada más que Kanon.

— Si pudieras llevarme lejos, a donde lo harías…

Esa respuesta era sencilla, pero no creía que su efebo pudiera creerle, mucho menos en ese instante en el que resbalaba con tanta facilidad en el interior de su cuerpo, gimiendo con fuerza, sintiendo esas manos de largos dedos encajarse en sus hombros y sus casi interminables piernas aferrarse a su cintura con tanta fuerza, que casi pudo sentir dolor.

— Sería capaz de llevarte al mismo abismo en el fondo del mar si tu quisieras ir conmigo pequeño, al monte Olimpo, a los campos elíseos, a cualquier parte donde puedas ser libre, los dos juntos seremos grandes.

Su efebo asintió y Kanon supuso que deseaba lo que estaba ofreciéndole, gimiendo en su oído, escuchando pequeñas palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender, ya fueran suplicas o maldiciones, estas palabras lo volvían loco de deseo.

— Quiero eso…

Kanon se vacío en su cuerpo, alejándose con rapidez para no aplastarlo con su peso, escuchando una pequeña queja de sus labios, cuando estuvo a punto de perder el sentido, por un momento pensó en tomar su cuerpo desnudo de su cama, llevárselo de aquella forma, sin dejar huella alguna de su existencia, pero el sonido de unos pasos, unas luces prendiéndose en el pasillo, le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

— En ese caso, veme al amanecer en la gruta en donde nos conocimos mi pequeño...

El joven rubio asintió cubriéndose con las sabanas a tiempo para que no pudieran ver que seguía despierto, escuchando como Kanon se alejaba, esperando que pudiera verlo en las grutas.

Saga le observaba sorprendido, no podía imaginarse cuan bajo había caído su hermano, lo que describía bien podría ser una violación, el muchacho no tenía más de quince años, era casi un niño.

— El no vino a mí, sino hasta unos años después, cuando busco aliarse con nosotros.

Lo recordaba bien, la mujer de cabello negro era bellísima, una flor de primavera, delicada y grácil, con un cuerpo voluptuoso oculto debajo de un vestido negro, su mirada era de condescendencia, sus labios fruncidos en lo que bien podría ser desagrado, tal vez porque fue el general de Poseidón y no esté en persona quien los recibió casi con los brazos abiertos.

A su lado derecho estaba Sorrento y a su izquierdo Thetis de sirena, ambos habían sido sus amantes, los dos lo sabían, pero no les importaba, aun seguían deseándolo, porque con una sola indicación suya lo seguirían al inframundo de ser preciso.

Lo gracioso era que la criatura que formaba parte de sus noches sin sueño, como sí se estuviera burlando el destino de él, o por el contrario, los hados que manejaban los hilos de su destino, se lo pusieran de nuevo para que pudiera servirse del manjar de su cuerpo a su antojo.

Un espectro alto, de unos diecinueve años, con un cuerpo bonito y cejas bastante peculiares caminaba detrás de la hermosa mujer de cabello negro, su casco no le evitaba ver su rostro de ojos amarillos como su cabello, un hombre rubio, de cuerpo escultural, demasiado voluptuoso para ser un hombre.

Aunque él sabía que su efebo crecería para convertirse en una belleza masculina, nunca supuso que el mar se lo regresaría en la forma de un espectro, que se quito el casco sin mucha ceremonia, observando a los presentes con desconfianza, posando sus ojos en él, preguntándose porque ocultaba su rostro.

Kanon estaba agradecido por la forma de su casco que ocultaba su rostro y cabello, portándolo nadie podría reconocerlo, ni siquiera Saga podría lograrlo y ellos eran gemelos, así que caminando con los brazos detrás de la espalda, sus ojos fijos en Pandora quiso probar que tanto necesitaban de su ayuda.

Ella era demasiado joven para tener el poder que ostentaba, tanto como su guardaespaldas cuya mirada estaba fija en él, de pronto Kanon tomo la mano de Pandora para besar el dorso de su mano con un gesto amable, el que usaría todo un caballero.

Pandora se sonrojo inmediatamente y el espectro arqueo una ceja, quien parecía sorprendido, cuya sorpresa le dio la oportunidad de besar el dorso de su mano también, gesto que no pudo pasar desapercibido por ninguno, el que le gano un ligero gruñido, que erizo su piel.

— ¿Dónde está Poseidón?

Poseidón estaba durmiendo, en el cuerpo de Julián, pero dormido al fin y al cabo, así que tendrían que tratar con él, su general, el dragón marino, quien noto la forma en la cual su ya no tan joven amante protegía a esa belleza, manteniéndose a sus espaldas, sus ojos amarillos fijos en los suyos.

— Sí quieren algo, díganlo, sino, regresen por donde vinieron.

El espectro apretó los dientes, pero ella, Pandora, asintió molesta por aquella falta de respeto, pero quien era esa chiquilla sino sólo una mensajera con un perro guardián uno bastante agradable a la vista.

— Queremos forjar una alianza con Poseidón, supongo que ese asunto es suficiente importante para que pueda vernos, a menos que seamos rechazados.

Kanon asintió, suponía que Poseidón habría atendido a esta mujer en el supuesto de no estar durmiendo en el cuerpo de su embase, por lo que no había caso en molestar a su señor con un problema tan insignificante como ese.

Sorrento de vez en cuando observaba a Radamanthys de pies a cabeza, tal vez preguntándose porque su general aparentaba estar interesado en el espectro rubio, Thetis frunció el seño, no creía que ninguno de los dos lo viera como él.

— Poseidón siempre ha sido un aliado del dios Hades, señorita Pandora, pero necesitamos una prueba de su buena fe.

Respondió Kanon, casi aceptando esa oferta de paz, ese tratado, pero tenía una condición que aliviaría su pena al menos un día, él no era la clase de imbécil del que se trataba su hermano, sí veía una oportunidad de obtener alguna ganancia, simplemente la utilizaba.

Pandora abrió los ojos de una forma casi cómica, su guardián los entrecerró, caminando un paso en su dirección, dispuesto a defender el honor de su señora, pero era el suyo, si no supiera que fue él quien tomó la virginidad de ese rubio, el que estaba en juego.

— Un día y una noche, en mis habitaciones.

Pronuncio de pronto, con la misma sonrisa que siempre usaba, la que era encantadora al igual que sus modales, los dones que siempre había usado para tomar lo que deseaba, si podía saltarse un esfuerzo innecesario prefería que sus víctimas le entregaran lo que necesitaba por su propia voluntad.

— ¡Como te atreves!

Grito el espectro atacándolo de pronto, golpeándolo con fuerza, un puñetazo que logro que un poco de sangre brotara de su boca, la que relamió aun con una sonrisa, señalándole a sus súbditos que no se movieran, ese fuego le parecía agradable, sin embargo, era el mismo muchacho de aquella playa, sabía cuál era su verdadero espíritu.

Radamanthys estuvo a punto de sujetarlo del cuello, pero se lo evito sosteniéndolo de su muñeca, utilizando su cosmos para inmovilizarlo, logrando que aquella criatura apretara los dientes, completamente furioso.

Pandora les observaba con frialdad, preguntándose qué estaba pasando y si acaso tendría que compartir el lecho con él, una idea que no sabía si se trataba de algo desagradable o no, pero al juzgar por su sonrojo, no le era del todo indiferente.

— No se lo estoy pidiendo a ella.

Aquella respuesta logro que ese espectro se soltara de un solo movimiento, su expresión era sumamente cómica, parecía que no estaba preparado para escuchar esa respuesta, mucho menos su señora, quien sonrió con cierta burla en su mirada.

El atractivo rubio retrocedió un solo paso mirándolo fijamente como si de pronto tuviera dos cabezas, suponía que la simple idea de que se le exigiera entregarse a uno de sus enemigos de aquella forma le parecía ridícula.

O tal vez había olvidado que se entrego al que pensaba era un pescador, lo que fuera no le importaba, esa era su condición, ese rubio dormiría en su cama o no habría un tratado de paz.

— La señorita Pandora será recibida en este santuario submarino con todo el respeto que la hermana del dios Hades se merece.

Pandora asintió, sus aliados parecían sorprendidos, compartiendo una mirada curiosa entre ellos para después posarla en el espectro, quien aún seguía perturbado por su condición, apretando los dientes, tal vez seguro de que su ama no lo entregaría de aquella forma.

— Ya lo escuchaste Radamanthys, convence al dragón marino de brindarnos su ayuda durante la guerra.

Pronuncio de pronto la joven de cabello negro, logrando que la sorpresa del espectro fuera aun mayor, quien casi estuvo a punto de negarse, pero era obediente, demasiado sumiso para su fiera apariencia.

— ¿Pero mi señora?

Pandora de pronto le dio la espalda como si no quisiera ni siquiera escucharlo y con una señal suya, Sorrento y Thetis comenzaron a seguir a la mujer de cabello negro, ya sabían qué hacer con los invitados, por lo que había averiguado durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese santuario, los tíos de Athena en ciertas ocasiones se aliaban.

— Trátenla con el respeto que se merece.

Les ordeno, al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba a caminar en dirección de su pilar, en donde cada uno de los soldados de Poseidón tenían un cuarto oculto, en donde podían pasar el tiempo que no estaban entrenando, de esa forma, siempre se mantenían cerca de su deber.

El espectro lo siguió en silencio, parecía furioso pero simplemente obedecería las ordenes de Pandora, la clase de soldado que necesitaba en su nuevo mundo, tal vez, si lograba su propósito, si destruía a la diosa de la sabiduría, bien podría destruir a los espectros de Hades, ellos tenían un cosmos finito, era imposible que pudieran derrotarlos, un acto injusto que usaría a su favor, en ese momento, tomaría a ese rubio como su amante.

Quien observo el cuarto con frialdad, escuchando como cerraba las puertas a su espalda, encendiendo una luz de aceite, la que ilumino un poco mejor su alcoba que constaba de una cama con varios muebles, no era lo que deseaba, pero era suficiente para lo que apetecía de su rubio alto.

Kanon se quito su armadura con bastante rapidez, sin ceremonia alguna, pero no su casco, en ese momento no podía mostrarle su rostro, era posible que lo reconociera y no quería que pasara eso.

— Quítate la ropa.

Le ordeno al ver que no se desvestía, ni siquiera había removido su armadura, seguía petrificado a la mitad de ese cuarto, pensaría que era tímido si no lo hubiera tomado con anterioridad, por lo que, deteniéndose a su espalda, rodeando su cintura aspiro su cuello.

El espectro dio un pequeño brinco, respirando hondo, cerrando los ojos para quitarse la armadura, pero aun seguía vestido con ropa negra, demasiado apretada para ser práctica, pero remarcaba sus músculos de una forma bastante agradable.

Kanon estaba cansado de esperar y que este espectro actuara como si fuera un inocente, eso no le quedaba, así que si deseaba hacerse el difícil, por el no habría problema alguno, le gustaba cuando luchaban.

El dragón marino se abalanzó sobre Radamanthys, empujándolo en contra de la pared cercana, ingresando sus manos en su ropa, pellizcando uno de sus pezones, lamiendo el otro, al mismo tiempo que ingresaba su mano en sus pantalones, recibiendo un gemido del espectro.

Quien respondió con avidez a sus caricias, besando sus labios con fuerza, seguro que tendría algunas marcas cuando lo tuviera que ver marchar la mañana siguiente, pero mientras tanto, disfrutaría de su compañía hasta el último segundo.

Lanzándolo a la cama cuando sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a doblarse, gateando en su dirección con toda la calma del mundo, observando cómo se quitaba su uniforme con rapidez, lanzándolo al suelo, su cuerpo era mucho más hermoso que en el pasado, sin ninguna clase de cicatrices, ligeramente pálido.

— ¿No te quitaras el casco?

Le pregunto al ver que aunque estaba desnudo, su casco seguía en su lugar, ocultando su rostro, así no sabría que se trataba del mismo hombre de mar que lo desfloro, el que se acercaba a su cuerpo con seguridad, deseoso de hundirse entre sus piernas.

— No.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Radamnthys ya no insistiera de nuevo, moviéndose para encontrarlo a la mitad de la cama, besando sus labios con fuerza, enredando sus dedos en su cabello de color azul, gimiendo cuando él llevo su mano a su entrepierna, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquel momento, sus noches habían sido pobladas por esta belleza desde ese instante, él debía compensarlo por ello.

— Me gusta mantener el misterio.

Pronuncio antes de besar su pecho, pellizcando su pezón, el gemelo de aquel que chupaba con fuerza, como si creyera que podría beber leche de su cuerpo, escuchando como Radamanthys gemía, arqueando su espalda cuando apretó su sexo con un poco de fuerza, ese era el muchacho que le gustaba se dijo y en recompensa su boca viajo directo a su hombría, engulléndola de un solo movimiento.

Radamanthys volvió a gemir con fuerza, estremeciéndose al sentir sus manos en sus testículos, su boca subiendo y bajando, los dientes de Kanon apenas delineando su hombría, dándole placer, uno que casi había olvidado al portar la surplice.

Kanon al ver que Radamanthys llevaba una mano a su casco espero que no intentara quitárselo, pero solamente intentaba sostenerse, gimiendo con fuerza, sintiendo de pronto que dos dedos eran introducidos en su cuerpo, abriéndolo para él, arqueando su cadera para tenerlo expuesto, llevando las piernas del hombre rubio a sus hombros.

Cuyo orgasmo estaba demasiado cercano, pero de pronto se detuvo, relamiéndose los labios, recibiendo un quejido lastimero del rubio, quien le veía de reojo, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, porque se detenía.

Kanon se rio entre dientes al ver que tan desesperado estaba por sentirlo en su cuerpo y lo tendría, pero quería disfrutar de su rostro en medio del placer, cuando sintiera su sexo hundiéndose entre sus piernas, las que estaban abiertas, esperando por recibirlo.

— Sí que eres dócil y tan apretado…

Pronuncio cuando de pronto, de un solo movimiento se hundió en su cuerpo, recibiendo casi un grito de su amante, quien se aferro a los barrotes de la cama, dejando que se moviera a su antojo, resistiendo su poder, respondiendo a sus besos, esa era la respuesta que buscaba en los demás, una que ni Thetis, ni Sorrento mostraban.

— Fui un estúpido, no debí pedir un solo día, sino una semana… tal vez seis meses, como en los mitos.

Le comento estirándose en su cama cuando hubieran terminado, observando la pacifica apariencia de aquel hombre mientras dormía, recorriendo sus mejillas, despejando su rostro del cabello rubio que se le pegaba a la frente.

— O toda una vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del género yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano.

Siempre me han gustado mucho los personajes de Kanon y Radamanthys, y los dos juntos, pero nunca he podido leer una historia en la cual no hagan excesivamente sumiso a Kanon, o que pongan al Wyvern como uke, así que aquí esta, prácticamente me la escribí de regalo de cumpleaños y también se la dedico a Yuriko Hime.

Sé que les gustara esta historia tanto como a mí, por cierto, consta de tres capítulos más un epilogo, por lo que ahora son 4 capítulos.

Mil gracias por su atención y sus comentarios.

Y como amo esta pareja, sí, así de loca estoy, ya pensé en la secuela.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

El embaucador de dioses.

Resumen: Kanon es un hombre reformado, pero a pesar de eso, aun mantiene un deseo oscuro en su corazón, un dragón de escamas doradas que lo cautivo desde su juventud, por el cual está dispuesto a lo que sea, con tal de tenerlo para sí.

Capitulo 3

La captura del dragón.

— Fui un estúpido, no debí pedir un solo día, sino una semana… tal vez seis meses, como en los mitos.

Le comento estirándose en su cama cuando hubieran terminado, observando la pacifica apariencia de aquel hombre mientras dormía, recorriendo sus mejillas, despejando su rostro del cabello rubio que se le pegaba a la frente.

— O toda una vida.

Kanon se levanto para admirar al espectro en su cama, no sabía qué clase de rango tenía, pero no le importaba que fuera el equivalente a uno de los santos dorados ni que ostentara el mismo rango que él, eso solo le hacia un mejor premio cuando derrotara a los dioses.

Aun faltaban pocas horas de dicha y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo dormir unos pocos minutos para que pudiera recuperar un poco de su fuerza, sin embargo, de pronto se removió en su cama, cambiando ligeramente su postura, permitiendo de esa forma que pudiera admirar su cuerpo y su rostro, acercándose un poco más a él, recorriendo superficialmente sus cejas, su nariz, sus labios, encontrándolo hermoso.

Abriendo los ojos para mirarlo fijamente, llevando su mano derecha a su mejilla para besarlo de nuevo, recibiendo un gemido como única respuesta, relamiéndose los labios poco tiempo después con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Cuántas horas faltan?

Kanon, quien se placía de utilizar su inteligencia y su lengua de plata para convencer a los demás de seguir sus órdenes, de pronto se vio sin poder pronunciar cualquier clase de sonido.

— Seis horas.

Respondió, sintiendo como el espectro lo jalaba en su dirección para besarlo con insistencia, gimiendo cuando sus sexos se frotaron con delicadeza, sus ojos amarillos fijos en los suyos con una expresión que fascino a Kanon, era la misma que usaba cuando era un muchacho en aquella playa.

— Es tiempo suficiente.

Kanon comenzó a reírse, no esperaba que su espectro rubio lo deseara también, creía que lo estaba forzando a entregarse a él, por lo que recargándose en su codo comenzó a admirar su cuerpo, recorriendo con demasiada atención sus cejas con las puntas de sus dedos, aquellas que nadie más había encontrado agradables hasta ese momento, sorprendiendo al espectro de ojos amarillos, las que armonizaban perfectamente con sus facciones, haciéndolas mucho más varoniles, junto a unos labios delgados, una nariz fina y cabello dorado como el sol.

— Quiero que Radamanthys regrese a mis brazos.

Pronuncio, seguro de que su espectro lo deseaba, de que otra forma durante esas últimas seis horas y las anteriores dieciocho no pudieron separarse del cuerpo del otro ni de su lecho, ni siquiera se alimentaron, sedientos como estaban del cuerpo de su rival.

Saga no podía creer lo que Kanon le contaba con desenfado, la forma en la cual uso su poder para tomar lo que deseaba, conspirando en contra del santuario de Athena, usando a uno de los jueces como su amante.

Pero no sabía que le sorprendía más, que tan astuto era su hermano menor, quien le observaba con detenimiento, esperando su respuesta, o que fuera Radamanthys, el Wyvern, aquel que era capaz de despertar aquellos sentimientos en Kanon.

Quien era inalcanzable para los demás, hasta cierto punto se trataba de un hombre huraño y misterioso, no trataba de conversar con los otros santos, mucho menos con los aldeanos, el único que llegaba a conversar con él era Milo pero sabía que su relación era solamente de compañerismo, ni hombres ni mujeres del santuario lograron seducirlo, ni Sorrento, ni Thetis, sólo ese juez rubio, a quien no conciliaba con el deseo que su hermano mostraba por ese guerrero.

— Quiero recuperarlo y tú me ayudaras Saga, si quieres que te perdone y te ayude a cimentar nuestra victoria, reparar el daño que le hiciste al santuario, lo que tú destruiste cuando dejaste que tu lado oscuro te dominara.

No le interesaba la forma en que Saga lograra su propósito, bien podía usar a su cangrejo para visitar el inframundo y a su rosa para secuestrarlo, o lo que fuera que le diera la oportunidad para traerlo al santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría, él quería una oportunidad para seducir a Radamanthys teniendo la ventaja, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para perdonar a su hermano mayor, para ayudarle con las tareas que tenía en mente.

— Es un espectro, no puedo simplemente obligar al dios Hades a que lo envié al santuario, sin contar que lo que me pides es inmoral, es un humano, no puede ser un esclavo.

¿Un esclavo?

El no deseaba un esclavo y obviamente le costaría trabajo ganarse su perdón, después de todo trato de asesinarlo, a él, su hermano menor y Saga se encontraba en un estado vulnerable, del cual podía sacar provecho.

De todas formas se iría al infierno se dijo, era un pecador, había manchado sus manos con sangre, había traicionado y cometido actos de la peor naturaleza, manipular a su hermano para que le consiguiera lo que deseaba no era nada del otro mundo.

— No quiero un maldito esclavo, Saga, quiero la oportunidad para seducirlo, se que él me desea, si no porque actuaria de esa forma, además… debilitaríamos al inframundo si lograras traérmelo.

Lo que decía era absurdo, tanto él como Saga lo sabían, sin embargo, su hermano mayor asintió, de alguna manera le conseguiría a Kanon lo que le pedía.

Cumpliría los deseos del menor de los dos, quien jamás había obtenido lo que deseaba, así que esta vez sólo para variar, concedería su capricho.

— ¿Me perdonaras si hago lo que me pides?

Quiso saberlo, si estaba dispuesto a realizar un acto como el que Kanon le solicitaba, debía estar seguro de que lo perdonaría, que le brindaría su ayuda para reconstruir el santuario, para cumplir con su deber como patriarca y los sueños de su juventud necesitaba de alguien tan astuto como su hermano menor a su lado.

— No solo te perdonare Saga, te ayudare a reformar el santuario, pero sólo si me consigues mi oportunidad.

Saga solamente asintió, era eso lo que deseaba escuchar y sin más, abandono su templo para buscar la forma de ser perdonado por Kanon, quien tenía razón, si apartaban a uno de los jueces del dominio de Hades, le restaría una tercera parte de su poder.

Kanon regreso a su cuarto estirándose un poco, recordando lo absurdo de su despertar, el que no sucedió como el de los otros, sino por el contrario, cuando abrió los ojos, no se encontraba ni en la tierra, ni en el inframundo, ni en ninguna parte.

El espectro que asesino con su último aliento estaba en el mismo lugar que él, una tierra árida con los restos de lo que parecían casas de alguna aldea como ídolos de antaño, los testigos del tiempo transcurrido en esa dimensión carente de vida, sin árboles, ni cielo, una gran nada de inmensa extensión.

Radamanthys aun tenía su armadura, o lo que quedaba de esta, de no ver como se movía su pecho al respirar hubiera creído que estaba muerto, como esas extrañas tierras que le hacían creer en el Limbo a pesar de estar en un lugar tangible.

Kanon cargo a Radamanthys sin ningún esfuerzo, llevándolo en su hombro hasta que encontró un sitio que parecía cómodo, una casa con techo, la única de ellas, dejando caer al que pensó por un tiempo sería su trofeo cuando cristalizara todos sus alocados sueños, sentándose a su lado para verlo dormir.

Estaba vivo, pero no así su armadura, la que le quito con delicadeza para no despertarlo, dejándolo únicamente con su ropa negra que estaba desgarrada en el costado, Kanon se sentó entonces al otro lado del cuarto, esperando el momento en que su acompañante despertara.

Quien abrió los ojos unas horas después, sentándose en el suelo con lentitud después de jadear como si hubiera mantenido la respiración por mucho tiempo, frotando sus ojos con ambas manos, tratando de recordar que había pasado, preguntándose cómo era que perdió su armadura.

— Veo que ya despertaste.

Escuchándolo moverse entonces al otro lado del cuarto, observándolo fijamente como si no comprendiera porque estaban en el mismo sitio, logrando que Kanon volviera a sonreír, de aquella manera que le molestaba tanto, como si tuviera el poder en aquel sitio.

— ¿Kanon?

Kanon camino lentamente hasta hincarse a su lado, relamiéndose los labios ahora que tenía toda su atención, diciéndose que no había nada de malo si utilizaban ese tiempo que se les ofrecía.

— Yo que quería despertarte con un beso.

Radamanthys apretó los dientes e intento golpearlo con su mano derecha, la que sostuvo con fuerza, admirando el hecho de que aun en ese momento, era mucho más fuerte que su apasionado rubio, quien le miraba sorprendido sin entender la razón por la cual su cosmos aparentemente le había abandonado.

— Ya será la próxima vez.

Radamanthys trato de liberarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, tragando un poco de saliva cuando invadió su espacio vital para recorrer su mejilla con su pulgar derecho, casi pegando su rostro al suyo, con una sonrisa que solo le auguraba placeres.

— Pero ya que estamos a solas, porque no lo aprovechamos, como en los viejos tiempos Radamanthys.

El espectro rubio volvió a enfurecer al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, intentando alejarse, pero cuando no se lo permitió utilizando su fuerza y su cosmos para mantenerlo quieto, aprovechando su debilidad gruño furioso.

De pronto se lanzo en su contra, tratando de ahorcarlo con sus manos denudas, sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo, se colocaba a sí mismo en una postura demasiado comprometedora, sentándose en las caderas de Kanon, restregando su propio cuerpo contra el sexo del dragón marino.

— ¡No volverá a pasar!

Le advirtió pero Kanon se rio de nuevo, casi se carcajeo al escuchar esa promesa, Radamanthys lo deseaba y utilizando su fuerza superior cambio sus posturas, recostando al espectro debajo suyo, sujetándolo de las muñecas, colocándolas a la altura de su cabeza.

— Yo pienso que si Radamanthys, no es como si pudieras detenerme, además…

Radamanthys trato de liberarse, pero sin demasiado esfuerzo al sentir como lamia su cuello lentamente, recibiendo un gemido apagado al mismo tiempo que su dragón se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, el también estaba excitado con aquella proximidad, podía sentirla a través de su ropa.

— A diferencia de mi hermano, yo sé que soy un pecador y no me molestaría forzar a un espectro a que se entregue a mí, ya lo sabes, no es verdad.

Kanon le advirtió antes de besarlo por la fuerza, chocando contra los labios firmes de Radamanthys, que trato de liberarse de nuevo, empujando el pecho del dragón marino cuando por fin dejo ir sus muñecas, el que mordisqueaba su labio inferior, usando su lengua, cada una de las artes de seducción que conocía, tratando de hacerle responder a su beso apasionado como lo hacía en el pasado.

— Nuestros cuerpos ya se conocen Radamanthys, porque negarnos este placer.

Radamanthys logro soltarse de las manos de Kanon y gateo para tratar de alejarse de su enemigo, comprendiendo con horror que no podía elevar su cosmos, no había forma de enfrentarse a su rival, mucho menos detenerlo.

Kanon al ver que volteaba e intentaba alejarse lo sostuvo de la cadera, pegándolo a su cuerpo, besando su cuello recibiendo un gemido del menor, quien maldijo en voz baja, intentando golpearlo de nuevo.

Pero su puño no pudo impactar contra nada, porque Kanon lo sostuvo de la muñeca convocando su cosmos, volteándolo de nuevo para besar sus labios con mayor voracidad, con mucho mas deseo si era posible.

Recibiendo una tímida respuesta del espectro, que llevo sus manos al cabello azul enredando sus dedos en las hebras sedosas, logrando que se sintiera orgulloso de su poder sobre semejante criatura, no había forma de que este dragón pudiera negársele, después de todo, los dos eran de la misma clase.

— Así me gusta.

Susurro antes de poseer ese cuerpo de nuevo, sintiendo el entusiasmo de Radamanthys, como a pesar de sus esporádicos intentos por liberarse, termino jadeando en su oído, entregándose al placer.

— Tan dócil…

El era tan dócil se dijo Kanon, esperando escuchar una respuesta positiva de su hermano mayor, quien era el patriarca, el que tenía el poder para conceder el único deseo que aún conservaba de aquella vida pecaminosa.

Saga como representante del dios triunfante de las guerras podía y estaba en su derecho de pedir un tributo o una muestra de buena fe de sus enemigos, todos ellos, aun el propio dios Hades.

El mayor no le había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, en más de un mes de espera después de los tratados de paz creía que no pudo obtener lo que deseaba como su única condición para perdonarlo y así brindarle su ayuda.

Esperaba que su hermano no le hubiera traicionado, que hubiera hecho lo que debería, lograr que su amante regresara a sus brazos o intercambiar algo por ese espectro, no le importaba como, lo deseaba a su lado.

— Saga no me digas que ya te rendiste, pensé que tenías mucho más poder que ese.

Su hermano guardo silencio, Hades no estaba contento con aquella petición, ni dos de los jueces del inframundo, pero el tercero, justo aquel que deseaba su hermano guardaba silencio absoluto, sin decir nada o maldecir a Kanon, como si comprendiera la razón detrás de sus palabras.

Haciendo que se preguntara porque motivo parecía conforme con lo que había dicho y de qué forma su hermano, si es que todo lo que le confesó era cierto, logro que ese hombre de apariencia adusta se le entregara.

Era un enemigo poderoso cuya lealtad era legendaria en el inframundo y fuera de este, daría su vida por su dios Hades, de formas que muchos de sus santos no lo harían, tan grande era su lealtad que no se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que el regente del abismo le dio permiso.

Simplemente no lo comprendía, ni siquiera el gusto de Kanon por ese individuo de apariencia peligrosa, que no era hermoso como Afrodita, ni siquiera como Sorrento, Milo o Camus, pero aun así, Kanon nunca había deseado a alguien por tanto tiempo como lo hacía con este espectro, su interés generalmente se evaporaba con demasiada rapidez.

— Hades mandara a Radamanthys al santuario, estará aquí durante tres semanas, es lo máximo que pude hacer.

Respondió Saga, a su lado estaban sus dos santos favoritos, Afrodita y Deathmask, los que le miraban con cierta diversión, tal vez comprendiendo su deseo y encontrándolo ridículo, justo como su hermano mayor, quien de todas formas cumplió su condición.

Haciendo que se preguntara si tan grande era su culpa o la necesidad por tenerlo de su lado.

Su culpa al dejarlo morir en cabo Sunion al desentenderse de su hermano menor, pero si ese era el caso, su traición comenzó cuando lo abandono en las sombras del santuario a su suerte, como si nunca hubiera existido, todo porque Shion creía que él nació bajo la estrella de la desgracia.

O necesitaba de su astucia para poder mantener la túnica del patriarca consigo, porque Shion seguía con vida y no creía que fuera tan fácil perdonar los actos que su hermano cometió en su contra, mucho menos cuando el mismo Aioros resucito junto a los demás, pero por el momento nadie sabía en donde se encontraba el santo de sagitario.

— ¿Cómo?

Quiso saber Kanon, quien tenía una sonrisa sincera, esperando escuchar cuando y como era que Radamanthys llegaría al santuario para permanecer a su lado por seis meses al año si los mitos estaban en lo correcto, agradecido con Saga porque cumplió su promesa, dispuesto a brindarle su ayuda para lo que su hermano mayor le necesitara.

— No querrás saberlo, pero si debo advertirte, que solo pasara una vez. Pero si logras seducirlo en tres semanas o en todo caso, que consuma algún alimento de la tierra, tal vez le permitan regresar a tu lado como tú lo deseas.

Respondió su hermano, levantándose de su trono, esperando que con eso Kanon cumpliera con su parte del trato, que le ayudara a reformar el santuario, a regresarlo a su antigua gloria, reparar lo que el destruyo y mucho más importante aún, que lo perdonara por los crímenes que siempre había realizado en su contra.

— ¿Qué le prometiste al dios Hades?

Kanon tenía que saber que había en juego, aunque de todas formas estaba seguro que lograría su cometido, no era como si Saga hubiera arriesgado su vida por uno de sus caprichos, así no era el mayor.

— Hicimos una apuesta y más vale que no me falles.

Hades no se apiado del sufrimiento de su hermano, por el contrario, le prometió a su Wyvern si a cambio le daban un alma del mismo valor, decía que Kanon debía quemarse en el inframundo, era un pecador, había traicionado a los dioses, necesitaban hacerlo un ejemplo para que ningún otro mortal cometiera el mismo error, pero eso no se lo diría a su hermano, porque lo había vuelto a traicionar sin proponérselo.

— ¿Una apuesta?

Pregunto siguiéndolo, escuchando como Deathmask se reía entre dientes, ellos conocían la clase de apuesta que hizo Saga, pero le juraron no decir nada, después de todo, era Kanon quien estaba cavando su propia tumba.

— Así es, Kanon, ahora, me perdonaras por no darte una sola oportunidad, por creer que tú eras la mitad oscura, por darte la espalda desde que fuimos niños. ¿Podrás olvidar que nunca he estado para ti?

Kanon asintió, estaba más que complacido, esa era sin duda la primera vez que lograría cumplir uno de sus objetivos, Saga debería saberlo porque se esforzó demasiado para cumplir con su parte del trato, ya que no se sorprendió cuando lo abrazo con fuerza, dejando ir su resentimiento al ver una muestra de amor tan grande como esa, seguro de su arrepentimiento.

— Te has vuelto mi hermano favorito Saga, es más, ni siquiera estaba tan molesto realmente.

Saga asintió, al mismo tiempo que Kanon se marchaba de la cámara del patriarca, tenía tanto que preparar para la llegada de su amante, terminando con los preparativos hasta muy entrada la noche, cubierto de sudor y polvo, cansado como nunca antes, no por un entrenamiento, pero por todos los arreglos mundanos que tuvo que realizar, aquellos que no consideraba dignos de un santo dorado o el de un aspirante a caballero, trabajos que nunca creyó dignos de su persona.

Kanon se sentó en la cama para poder admirar la recamara reluciente no sabía en cuanto tiempo, estaba nervioso porque la última vez que pudo estar a su lado no fue aquella del limbo, sino una posterior, de alguna manera convenció a Deathmask de transportarlo al Yomotsu y salto al agujero que daba al inframundo.

Poco después obligo al barquero a llevarlo al otro lado del rio pagándole con las monedas que deseaba, estaba haciendo todo un alboroto en el inframundo, llamando la atención de su amado juez, quien se presento en silencio, furioso, pero lo llevo a un cuarto enorme en donde podía ver almas caminando como perdidas, su amante le explico que en ese lugar juzgaban a las almas y que eso era lo que haría durante los próximos años de su vida.

Kanon necesitaba hablarle, quería convencerlo de darle una oportunidad, había leyendas que contaban de vivos en el inframundo, la misma Persephone, si es que ella existía, habitaba aquel sitio al comer una granada, el estaba dispuesto a todo eso, pero no quería alejarse del espectro rubio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El dragón marino respiro hondo, como explicarle a un espectro lo que deseaba de él, buscando la mejor forma de convencerlo de darse una oportunidad, su historia era corta, demasiado para un alma que se suponía reencarnaba guerra con guerra, pero quería creer que con él era especial.

— Te amo.

La expresión de Radamanthys era de tranquilidad absoluta, no estaba emocionado, ni parecía remotamente interesado en lo que tenía que decirle, solo le miraba sin decir una sola palabra.

— Y se que tu también sientes algo por mí, al menos lujuria.

Radamanthys de pronto desvió la mirada, posándola en el infinito, respirando hondo, Kanon quería creer que le daría una oportunidad, pero no estaba seguro del todo, nunca antes lo había visto tan tranquilo, era casi como si estuviera muerto.

— Los espectros no amamos.

Respondió al mismo tiempo que comenzaban tres campanadas, era momento de que Aiacos ingresara en aquella sala, puesto que al ser solo tres jueces, era imposible que los tres estuvieran al mismo tiempo en los salones o que juzgaran a las almas por más tiempo del que humanamente era posible.

— Sígueme.

Kanon así lo hizo, tratando de memorizar el camino que Radamanthys le mostro, guiándolo a sus propias habitaciones, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de sus subalternos, aun de los más cercanos.

— Si es amor o lujuria no me importa, te deseo, dime qué puedo hacer para tenerte.

Radamanthys apretó los dientes, mirándolo de reojo, seguía demasiado tranquilo, casi muerto, si lo comparaba con el espectro que pudo poseer o aquel que destruyo en la guerra contra el mismo dios que le dejaba caminar en esos paramos a su voluntad.

— No puedes hacer nada Kanon, yo no te deseo.

De todas las respuestas, esa no era la que Kanon esperaba escuchar, su sorpresa era visible, así como la molestia en el rostro del juez, que se recargo en un escritorio de madera negra, ébano, sirviéndose un poco de licor, el que agito con pereza.

— ¿Cómo explicas lo que paso entre nosotros entonces?

Radamanthys observo el suelo, tomando una decisión, actuando por primera vez en contra de las órdenes recibidas por su dios, el que le había ordenado condenar a su rival, quería que padeciera por los inimaginables tormentos del último de los círculos del inframundo.

Pero por alguna razón, no deseaba hacerlo, lo mejor era que se marchara y no volviera nunca, riéndose por aquella pregunta, relamiéndose los labios antes de hacer lo que su honor le dictaba que hiciera, volteando en dirección del dragón marino, enemigo de Poseidón, por lo tanto, de todos los dioses menos Athena.

— Primero era solo un muchacho estúpido ansioso por algo de diversión, mis padres jamás me dieron libertad, no como la que ahora poseo, Kanon.

El dragón marino asintió, pero eso no explicaba su actitud en las siguientes ocasiones, sin embargo, Radamanthys camino en su dirección, sus ojos amarillos fijos en los suyos, leyendo la confusión en su rostro, el dolor en sus facciones.

— Después, sólo cumplía con mi deber, así que no lo hice por ti.

Kanon retrocedió un solo paso, sintiendo que su seguridad se iba evaporando, sin querer creer lo que Radamanthys le decía, la forma en que se le entregaba no era como la de los demás, quienes hubieran hecho lo que fuera por que les prestara atención, teniendo un magnetismo imposible de ignorar pero aun así lo veían como un remplazo de alguien más, para ninguno de ellos era el embaucador de dioses como tan graciosamente le llamaba su espectro rubio.

— La última vez, estábamos en el Limbo, si un alma es destruida en ese sitio, jamás vuelve a reencarnar, así que fingí todo.

Kanon se negaba a creer aquellas palabras, estaba seguro que la forma en que Radamanthys le miraba, como lo tocaba, la forma en que gemía, todo eso era real, no una cruel actuación.

—Tal vez las primeras veces todo fue cierto, pero era un muchacho hormonal y estúpido, ahora no, supuse que sería muy fácil manipularte con mi cuerpo, solo eres un embaucador, una copia del original.

Aquello logro que apretara los dientes, estaba seguro que para Radamanthys el era diferente a su hermano, no era una copia, ni un remplazo, el era su propio ser, sin embargo, aquí estaba el juez diciéndole que nunca sintió placer a su lado, que solo le estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Acaso piensas que eres el único que puede engañar a los demás?

Radamanthys de pronto se carcajeo, un sonido fingido que Kanon no supo cómo interpretar, mucho menos cuando el juez pegando sus labios a su oído gimió como si lo hubiera acariciado con sus manos, un sonido que lo estremeció, pero que no podía ser real, no había nada que le diera placer, nada que no fuera humillarlo y demostrarle que lo engaño.

— No sabes cómo te deseo.

De pronto lamio su mejilla, para después, volver a reírse en su cara, de lo fácil que fue convencerlo de su deseo, evitando que viera un gesto involuntario de dolor, antes de tragar un poco de saliva, ya era hora de que Kanon se marchara del Inframundo.

— Estas diciendo que siempre supiste que era yo, que tú eras quien me manipulabas para pensar que tenía el control sobre ti, que no me deseas.

Radamanthys no se movió en un principio, pero después, sonriendo de nuevo asintió, notando el dolor en el rostro del embaucador de dioses, el que respiraba hondo, sin saber cómo responder a lo que le decían.

—Yo sólo deseo a mi señor Hades, el me ordeno seducirte y eso hice, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil o que tu quisieras tomarme a mí, en realidad, pensé que tu deseabas ser poseído, ser castigado por tus crímenes, esos que tu hermano nunca cometería o que cometió, pero sólo fue derrotado, porque él así lo permitió, no porque se quedo sin más opciones que fingir arrepentimiento.

Eso fue suficiente para Kanon quien respondió atacando a Radamanthys, impactando la palma de su mano contra la cabeza del juez rubio, lanzándolo en dirección de su cama, en donde cayó con poca ceremonia.

En esta ocasión sólo portaba su túnica con tocados rojos, no la armadura, dándole la ventaja a Kanon, quien tomo la decisión de apoderarse de Radamanthys una última ocasión, mostrarle con sus cuerpos convirtiéndose en uno lo equivocado estaba.

Sujetándolo del cabello primero para besarlo con fuerza en los labios, marcándolos con sus dientes e introduciendo su lengua en aquella boca húmeda, recibiendo un gemido sonoro del espectro, que no respondió como era su costumbre, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

El beso duro algunos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que ambos terminaran jadeantes, con un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas por unos instantes, los ojos amarillos de Radamanthys fijos en los suyos, respirando hondo.

Kanon relamiéndose los labios sujeto la túnica de Radamanthys para rasgarla casi por la mitad, descubriendo el uniforme que tanto le gustaba, pero ese también tenía que irse, quería a su espectro desnudo en su cama.

Radamanthys trato de detenerlo algunas ocasiones casi con éxito, pero se detuvo cuando logro sostenerlo de los muslos, besando su entrepierna, lamiéndola a todo lo largo, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de desgarrar sus pantalones, riéndose entre dientes cuando escucho un sonoro gemido de los labios que decían no desearlo.

Kanon se relamió los labios y comenzó a chupar el sexo de Radamanthys, quien llevo sus manos a su cabeza, tratando de separarlo de su cuerpo de nuevo pero esta vez sin mucha convicción, arqueando la espalda cuando llevo una de sus manos a sus testículos, para acariciarlos con suavidad al ritmo de su boca.

Radamanthys entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada, llevando una de sus manos a su boca, mordiéndose los nudillos para silenciarse, todavía empujando su cabeza con su mano libre e intentando poco después, cuando sintió que estaba próximo a llegar al orgasmo liberarse de sus manos en sus caderas, sosteniéndolo por las muñecas, pero era tarde, unos segundos más y termino por vaciarse en el rostro de Kanon, quien se relamió los labios al verlo temblar en su cama.

Radamanthys se relajo momentáneamente creyendo que era suficiente para el santo de Athena, sin embargo, Kanon uso el propio semen del espectro como lubricante para ingresar tres dedos en su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, quería prepararlo para él, al menos lo suficiente para que no fuera doloroso para ambos.

— ¡Detente!

Le ordeno su espectro, empujándolo de nueva cuenta, pero Kanon sostuvo su mano derecha con fuerza, relamiéndose los labios, separando los dedos de su entrada poco preparada para poder esquivar un nuevo puñetazo del espectro con relativa facilidad, sosteniendo la mano que intento golpearlo por unos momentos, relamiéndose los labios cuando decidió sostener ambas muñecas con una sola mano para darse libertad de movimiento.

Sorprendiendo a Radamanthys con su fuerza, quien apretó los dientes, inseguro de que hacer para quitarse de encima al santo dorado de géminis, el único que existía para él, Saga no era más que un intento fallido para lograr la perfección de Kanon, preguntándose qué tan débil era en realidad o porque razón su cosmos lo traicionaba en presencia del embaucador.

— Si de todas formas me iré al infierno, que sea por algo que valga la pena o por algo que me brinde placer.

Su forma de pensar era extraña, era como si una persona dijera que si lo iban a encarcelar que lo hicieran por cometer todos los crímenes que pudo realizar antes de que lo capturaran, para Radamanthys, eso no tenía sentido.

— ¡Eso es absurdo!

Kanon se encogió de hombros, besándolo de nuevo al mismo tiempo que separaba las manos de Radamanthys, llevándolas a sus costados, para lamer su cuello, colocándose entre sus piernas, rozando su entrada con la punta de su sexo.

— Te demostrare que me deseas.

Le advirtió casi como si le jurara destruirlo, usando ese mismo tono de voz al menos, penetrándolo de un solo movimiento, sin escuchar sus demandas por que lo liberara, silenciándolo cuando se apodero de sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en su boca soltando sus muñecas.

Cuando lo soltaron Radamanthys de nuevo trato de separarse del dragón marino, utilizo uno de sus antebrazos para empujar a su atacante a la altura del cuello en un vano esfuerzo por separarlo de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que llevaba su otra mano a su cabeza, empujándolo desde la frente, esperando que lo dejara ir.

Pero Kanon parecía inamovible, besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sosteniéndolo por el cabello, enredando sus dedos en los hilos dorados, separándose apenas para respirar pero no lo suficiente para dejarle pronunciar cualquier sonido, todo ese tiempo embistiéndolo con fuerza.

Radamanthys no dejaba de empujarlo, pero no lo liberaban, preguntándose en qué momento se volvió tan fuerte un simple santo sin armadura, porque parecía que por más que lo intentaba no podía detenerlo, si acaso ese era un castigo por desobedecer a su señor, o al menos, pensarlo.

Kanon de pronto lo soltó permitiéndole recuperar el aire, quitándose la camisa, lanzándola junto a los restos de su túnica negra permitiéndole alejarse unos cuantos centímetros.

Pero no lo dejo ir el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera salir de la cama, sólo aprovecho aquel movimiento desesperado por huir para sostenerlo primero de un brazo y después del otro por la espalda, jalándolo en su dirección para embestirlo de nuevo, escuchando como de su propia boca era pronunciado un grito casi de dolor.

— ¡Kanon basta!

Suplico, aquella fuerza le recordaba su derrota durante la guerra haciéndolo sentir un inútil, pero esto era infinitamente peor, porque parecía que Kanon, el dragón marino, no tendría suficiente con destruir su cuerpo esta vez, sino por el contrario, no lo mataría para seguir tomando su cuerpo, embistiendo con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a dolerle.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Detente!

Kanon seguía empujando con fuerza pero no era suficiente y de nuevo, usando su cosmos, el que era superior cambio de nuevo su postura, recostándolo en la cama, sosteniéndolo del cabello para iniciar de nuevo aquel desquiciante vaivén.

— No sirve de nada que supliques.

Susurro en su oído antes de sostenerlo de los antebrazos que estaban a la altura de su cabeza recostado boca abajo como estaba, esta vez logrando que lagrimas, apenas dos, brotaran de sus ojos debido al cansancio y al placer, un hilo de saliva escurría de sus labios, mezclándose con un poco de sangre que brotaba de una herida provocada por los demandantes besos de Kanon.

El que llevo su mano libre a su sexo, rodeándolo con ella para que ambos terminaran juntos, que alcanzaran su clímax al mismo tiempo, derramándose en el interior del juez rubio, al mismo tiempo que este lo hacía sobre su mano, jadeando una última vez, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, no perdió el sentido ni se permitió dormir a su lado, solo se derrumbo en su colchón respirando hondo, sintiendo los estragos de la fuerza de su orgasmo actuar sobre su cuerpo.

— Esto demuestra que me deseas.

Pronuncio el dragón marino mostrándole su propio semen, dándoselo a lamer, pero no le obedeció, apretando los dientes furioso y algo excitado, de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender, perder el control había sido placentero.

—Recuerda esto la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Kanon no pudo contarle a su hermano toda la historia, conociéndolo decidió que lo mejor era saltarse la parte en la que su espectro rubio le dijo no desearlo, pero eso no importaba, sabía que solo le estaba mintiendo y durante todo ese tiempo había buscado la forma de mantenerlo a su lado, al menos durante seis meses al año.

Por lo que estaba tranquilo cuando se abrió el portal por donde Radamanthys ingreso del inframundo al santuario, deteniendo su mirada inmediatamente en la suya, parecía molesto, como no estarlo si lo separo de su amado señor Hades, haciéndolo sonreír bastante divertido.

A su lado se encontraba el Grifo, el tipo de los hilos que se metió en su pelea, quien le susurro algo al juez rubio antes de marcharse, quien cargaba una caja consigo, un regalo del Dios Hades al Santuario, una ofrenda de paz.

— Radamanthys.

El espectro no dijo nada, Saga comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso había sido una buena idea caer en los enredos de su hermano, pero ya era tarde, la apuesta estaba hecha y quién pagaría por su extraño deseo de todas formas sería el menor.

Al cerrarse el portal la armadura de Radamanthys desapareció, dejándolo con ese sexy uniforme negro que tanto le gustaba a Kanon, el que no dejaba nada de su cuerpo a la imaginación.

El dragón marino tenía todo preparado, por lo que camino en dirección del espectro sosteniéndolo de los brazos, besándolo con fuerza, introduciendo al mismo tiempo en su boca cinco granos de la fruta que condeno a Persephone, los que le obligo a tragar a través del beso, un acto injusto, pero que le serviría para su propósito.

Radamanthys al sentir el sabor de aquella fruta en su boca trato de resistirse, pero su deseo por Kanon era mucho mayor así que simplemente trago aquellos granos, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Saga camino en dirección de su hermano para separarlo del espectro, quien al ser libre del dragón marino, se relamió los labios, cerrando los ojos, pensando que no había pasado ni un minuto en el santuario y ya había comido un fruto nacido de la tierra ateniense.

—Eres un maldito embaucador.

Kanon no dijo nada, solo beso de nuevo a Radamanthys, no sin antes volver a introducir otros granos de granada en su boca, para alimentarlo con ellos, solo por si acaso los primeros no funcionaron como pensaba que lo harían.

— Pues ya que tendrás que pasar seis meses a mi lado, Radamanthys, te demostrare que me deseas.

Si acaso su jugarreta había funcionado, pensó Saga, asombrado por la astucia del menor y como este podía controlar al juez del inframundo únicamente con sus besos o sus caricias.

— ¿Eso piensas?

Le reto el juez, limpiando sus labios con el dorso de la mano, furioso como nunca antes lo había estado.

— Embaucador.

Fin.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Sé que les gustara esta historia tanto como a mí, por cierto, consta de tres capítulos más un epilogo, por lo que ahora son 4 capítulos.

Mil gracias por su atención y sus comentarios.

Y como amo esta pareja, sí, así de loca estoy, ya pensé en la secuela.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del género yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano.

Siempre me han gustado mucho los personajes de Kanon y Radamanthys, y los dos juntos, pero nunca he podido leer una historia en la cual no hagan excesivamente sumiso a Kanon, o que pongan al Wyvern como uke, así que aquí esta, prácticamente me la escribí de regalo de cumpleaños y también se la dedico a Yuriko Hime.

Sé que les gustara esta historia tanto como a mí, por cierto, consta de tres capítulos más un epilogo, por lo que ahora son 4 capítulos.

Mil gracias por su atención y sus comentarios.

Y como amo esta pareja, sí, así de loca estoy, ya pensé en la secuela.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

El embaucador de dioses.

Resumen: Kanon es un hombre reformado, pero a pesar de eso, aun mantiene un deseo oscuro en su corazón, un dragón de escamas doradas que lo cautivo desde su juventud, por el cual está dispuesto a lo que sea, con tal de tenerlo para sí.

El dominio del dragón.

— Pues ya que tendrás que pasar seis meses a mi lado, Radamanthys, te demostrare que me deseas.

Si acaso su jugarreta había funcionado, pensó Saga, asombrado por la astucia del menor y como este podía controlar al juez del inframundo únicamente con sus besos o sus caricias.

— ¿Eso piensas?

Le reto el juez, limpiando sus labios con el dorso de la mano, furioso como nunca antes lo había estado.

— Embaucador.

Radamanthys lo estaba retando al llamarlo de aquella forma, Kanon podía sentir la mirada de todos los presentes en ellos, la sorpresa del mayor y la sensual expectativa de su dragón, el que aun estaba entre sus brazos.

— Cuando tú lo dices suena como un cumplido.

Probablemente debería tener algo de modestia, no besar a su dragón frente al patriarca con sus tres santos favoritos, Deathmask, Shura y Afrodita, pero le daba lo mismo lo que pensaran de su persona, arrebatándole otro beso apasionado a su rubio amante, quien en vez de comportarse como supuso su hermano que lo haría, pidiéndole algo de decoro, alejándose de Kanon, lo beso con la misma fuerza, enredando sus manos en su largo cabello azul.

— ¡Búsquense un maldito cuarto!

Deathmask parecía molesto, Shura sorprendido y Afrodita algo sonrojado, Saga parecía sumamente sorprendido, comprendiendo que su hermano tenía razón, el espectro lo deseaba.

Radamanthys al escucharlo estuvo a punto de responder a su provocación, pero Kanon, quien ya no quería perder más tiempo en charlas inútiles jalo a su dragón de la muñeca, llevándoselo de aquel sitio utilizando una de sus técnicas para llevarlos a la casa de géminis.

Suponía que no debería utilizar sus habilidades de combate para realizar tareas mundanas ni saltarse el aburrido camino hasta su habitación, en donde Radamanthys al ver que estaban en un cuarto con una cama, lo empujo en contra de ella, usando su mayor masa muscular a su favor.

— Eres un tramposo.

Kanon asintió, claro que era un tramposo, no era su culpa que fuera mucho más inteligente que los demás y que usara esa cualidad para obtener lo que deseaba, así que besando el cuello de su Wyvern se aferro a su camisa jalándola con fuerza, escuchando el reconfortante sonido de la tela desgarrándose.

— Sí, lo soy, pero eso te gusta.

Su respuesta recibió una risa de Radamanthys, quien por un momento lucho por la dominancia hasta que Kanon logro voltearlo, llevando sus manos a sus muñecas para detenerlo unos instantes, disfrutando de la imagen del rubio en su cama, quien estaba sonrojado, relamiéndose los labios antes de besarlo con fuerza haciéndole un espacio entre sus piernas.

— La vanidad es un pecado que detesto.

Kanon supuso que así era, pero encogiéndose de hombros comenzó a besar el pecho de Radamanthys arrancando mas partes de su ropa, escuchando los gemidos del rubio que llevo sus manos a su cabeza, acariciando su cabello.

— Creo que te gusta mi cabello.

Le informo separándose para poder quitarse la camisa y su cinturón, Radamanthys gateo hacia él para besar su pecho sosteniéndose de su cintura, abriendo sus pantalones pero sin romperlos, su amante rubio tenía mucho más cuidado con su ropa que el con la suya.

— Tienes cabello de chica.

Le informo antes de besar su vientre, llevando sus manos a la apertura de su pantalón para acariciar su sexo con ellas, escuchando gemidos de Kanon, quien se rio al escuchar esas palabras, tal vez tenía cabello de chica y en general era mucho más hermoso que su Wyvern, pero sabía que su dragón deseaba ser poseído por él.

— Aun así quien terminara con las piernas abiertas y gimiendo serás tu, mi pequeño dragón.

Radamanthys no dijo nada al respecto, porque no podía, en ese momento su boca estaba ocupada con su erección, tratando de meterla toda, chupándola y lamiéndola, escuchando los gemidos de Kanon, quien llevo sus manos a su cabeza, empujando sus caderas para llegar más profundo.

— Algo he hecho bien, porque los dioses te pusieron en mi camino.

Radamanthys se separo de golpe, besando a Kanon de nuevo pensando que solamente el embaucador pensaría que un espectro era un premio de los dioses, quien lo empujo en la cama para arrancarle los pantalones así como sus botas negras con demasiada facilidad, riéndose al ver la molestia del menor, quien le permitió desvestirse llevando su mano a su propia erección, rodeándola para acariciarse al mismo tiempo que jadeaba, sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

— O me están castigando contigo.

Kanon al escucharle decir eso se relamió los labios retirando las manos de Radamanthys de su propio cuerpo, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie más tocara a su dragón, ni siquiera su amante, cuya respiración era errática, sus pupilas dilatadas, deseoso por ser poseído de nuevo.

— En ese caso, me alegra que seas un espectro, así puedo castigarte cuantas veces quiera.

Pronuncio, separando las piernas de Radamanthys para llevarlas a sus hombros, esta vez no lo prepararía, ya sabía que a su dragón le gustaba el dolor, además, era fuerte, podría resistir sus embistes, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad.

— ¿Estás listo?

Radamanthys asintió esperando aquel dulce tormento, recibiéndolo con gusto, aferrándose a la espalda de Kanon como si se estuviera ahogando, marcando su espalda con sus dedos, líneas rojas como el mapa de un tesoro.

— Siempre eres tan apretado.

Radamanthys no dijo nada, permitiendo que los embistes continuaran golpeando su próstata, cerrando los ojos perdido ante el placer que Kanon le brindaba, quien usaba todo lo que tenía, besando cada parte del cuerpo de su rubio amante que estaba al alcance de su boca, sosteniéndolo de las caderas para que no pudiera moverse.

— Tan dócil.

De pronto la semilla de Kanon se derramo en su cuerpo, llenándolo con esta, mordiendo el cuello del menor, que también finalizo entre sus vientres, pero aun no era suficiente y el dragón marino volteo al Wyvern, colocándolo de rodillas en la cama, penetrándolo de nuevo, continuando con su vieja danza escuchando más gemidos de aquellos deliciosos labios que chupaban sus dedos, lamiéndolos, como su cuerpo lo recibía sin pudor alguno.

— Tan…

Susurro después de algunos momentos, no sabían cuanto tiempo se habían entregado al deseo, al placer pero al fin comenzaban a sentirse plenos, cansados, adoloridos, Radamanthys estaba sentado sobre Kanon, quien lo subía y bajaba con demasiada facilidad, como si pesara mucho menos que una pluma.

— Mío…

Radamanthys no negó aquellas palabras, no tenía la fuerza cuando su orgasmo lo alcanzo de nuevo, no sabía cuántas veces lo habían hecho, pero creía que ya eran demasiadas si es que eso podía existir, demasiado placer o demasiado de Kanon, quien de nuevo mordió su hombro, llenándolo con su semilla jadeando en su oído antes de derrumbarse en la cama con el espectro en sus brazos.

— Eres mío…

El espectro trato de mantenerse despierto unos momentos, sintiendo como Kanon los cubría a ambos con una sabana, acariciando su cabello primero para recorrer sus cejas después, rodeándolo con sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo, dispuesto a dormir con su enemigo en sus brazos.

— Radamanthys.

Kanon despertó la mañana siguiente con el sol del mediterráneo calentando su cuerpo a través de la ventana, ese era sin duda su mejor amanecer después de aquel primer día en que salió a la superficie, porque a su lado, en la pequeña cama que poseía, se encontraba Radamanthys de Wyvern, completamente desnudo y durmiendo, demasiado cansado por las actividades que realizaron al ingresar en el templo de géminis el día anterior.

Como se amaron en ese momento, a ninguno le importo lo que pensaran los demás, solo se entregaron mutuamente, complaciendo sus cuerpos y sus almas, su dragón dorado estaba casi domesticado, pero aun le faltaba mucho para lograr que comiera de su mano, pero al menos ya estaba a su lado, dejando que cumpliera cada uno de sus caprichos.

Al dragón marino le importaba muy poco si su hermano pudo dormir o si se quedo en el templo de géminis lo suficiente para escuchar sus placeres, pero suponía que Saga no era un fisgón, así que seguramente tuvo que ir con alguno de sus tres santos favoritos a pasar la noche con ellos, Shura, Deathmask o Afrodita, o se fue a sus propias habitaciones en el templo del patriarca, las que nunca usaba por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Kanon se recargo en su codo para admirar mucho mejor al rubio espectro en su cama, tratando de conciliar su apariencia actual con aquella que tuvo a los quince años, encontrando que le gustaba mucho más en su madurez.

Los dedos de Kanon se pasearon unos momentos sobre las cejas de su amante, quien despertó para mirarlo aún medio dormido, parecía cansado y la marca rojiza en su cuello donde lo beso con demasiada fuerza le hacía ver mucho más hermoso, mucho más cuando frunció el seño casi como si estuviera molesto.

— Embaucador.

Kanon comenzó a reírse, aquel apodo le gustaba, sin darse cuenta le daba poder al llamarlo de aquella forma "El embaucador de dioses" y si lo decía con esa expresión le hacía sonar como el antesala de otros placeres, por lo cual beso la mejilla de su rubio amante primero, quien se apodero de sus labios poco después gimiendo en su boca.

El dragón marino se relamió los labios alejándose de su Wyvern, sentándose en la cama para estirarse con cierta pereza, escuchando que Radamanthys respiraba hondo para volver a cubrirse con las cobijas, prácticamente enredándose con ellas en la cama que compartían, no tenía ganas de levantarse tan temprano, sin importar la hora de la que se trataba.

— Me gusta cómo suena cuando tú lo dices.

Kanon se levanto de la cama con desenfado, seguro que tenía el templo sólo para los dos, buscando algunas toallas entre las cosas de su hermano, un uniforme limpio entre las suyas, un par de zapatos, vendas, todo lo que necesitaban para poder vestirse, finalizando con los jabones favoritos del mayor.

Ambos tenían que darse un buen baño, cambiar las sabanas y tal vez salir al pueblo cercano, estaba seguro de su victoria, pero de todas formas, se comportaría como si solo tuviera tres semanas para seducir a su Wyvern, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Se tardo en bañarse esperando que Radamanthys lo siguiera, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso se envolvió en las cobijas, durmiendo plácidamente en la cama que compartirían en el futuro con sus sabanas blancas, entre las cuales apenas podía verse asomada una mata de cabello rubio.

Kanon se rio entre dientes al verlo, depositando la ropa que le preparo, las toallas y los jabones en la silla que tenía junto a su cama, siendo ese un cuarto bastante modesto, el dragón marino esperaba que fuera suficiente para un juez del inframundo.

Poco después supuso que tenía que alimentarlo, él era bueno cocinando, prefería la comida marina, tal vez algún potaje de pescado o una pasta con almejas frescas, de las que buscaba cuando se zambullía en el mar cercano al santuario.

Esperaba que si el sonido de su ducha no despertó al hombre rubio en su cama, el aroma de su comida si, probablemente aquello hiciera el truco, creía que su comida era de las mejores.

Radamanthys termino por levantarse como a eso del medio día, se dio una rápida ducha y tomando en cuenta que su uniforme estaba destrozado por ese fastidioso dragón marino, no le quedo otra opción más que ponerse aquellos trapos que le dejo en la silla.

Los que eran nada menos que el uniforme del santuario de Athena, ropa idéntica a la que usaba Kanon, tal vez era su misma ropa la que le dejo para que pudiera vestirse con ella, de eso estaba seguro porque le quedaba un poco más ajustada que al embaucador, al menos en su pecho, brazos y caderas.

Observándose en el espejo pensó que necesitaba algo mas, cuando tuviera oportunidad, buscaría otras prendas que no fueran tan claras ni tan atenienses.

El sol entraba por la ventana, uno muy molesto que comenzaba a fastidiarle, acostumbrado como estaba a la oscuridad eterna del inframundo, y junto al astro ardiente en el cielo estaba el calor insoportable de aquellas tierras, el cual comenzaba a hacerle sentir un poco incomodo, pero su decisión estaba tomada, pasaría esos días en compañía del embaucador, después de eso, solo Hades lo sabía.

Radamnthys suponía que no sería fácil vivir en el santuario de Athena, el había asesinado a cinco de aquellos santos, los que seguramente querrían venganza, su lealtad pensaba era conocida por todos ellos y tampoco faltaría quien dudara de sus intenciones, preguntándose si lo único que deseaba era disfrutar de la compañía de Kanon al menos veintiún días o quería algo mas, ingresar en el santuario como el famoso caballo de Troya.

Sin contar que Kanon de dragón marino, su amante, probablemente estaría bajo la mira de los habitantes del santuario, él era el segundo gemelo, generalmente ellos no tenían mucha suerte en la tierra de los vivos, siempre los consideraban un ente maligno y el embaucador no sería la excepción, de eso estaba seguro.

Mucho más cuando se corrieran los rumores de que había decidido llevar a un espectro a su cama, no cualquier espectro, sino un juez del inframundo, aquello sólo podía significar dos cosas, una de ellas a como lo veía Radamanthys, era que si lo trataba como un esclavo lo convertían en el botín de una larga guerra, la otra, si lo trataba con respeto, su lealtad estaría entre dicho.

Para Radamanthys las molestias por las que pasaría Kanon por tenerlo consigo no valían la pena, era demasiado absurdo que hiciera un sacrificio como ese, pero quien era él para juzgar al hombre que engaño a los dioses.

Aunque fuera Poseidón, uno de los dioses al que los mortales, humanos como Minos, habían defraudado en más de una ocasión, el dios del mar era un ser bastante crédulo y si Kanon pudo embaucarlo, en todo caso era su culpa, por lo cual debería estar fuera de cualquier clase de castigo impuesto por los dioses del Olimpo.

Por lo que no entendía que hacía que su dios Hades quisiera castigar a Kanon por una acción que premio en su propio hermano mitológico, Minos de Grifo.

Quien recordaba fue el único que se atrevió a ingresar en sus habitaciones después de que Kanon lo visitara una última vez en el inframundo y vio con sus propios ojos el resultado de su despedida.

Radamanthys apenas comenzaba a levantarse con algo de esfuerzo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de semen, marcas de mordidas y varios moretones, sus labios estaban hinchados, sangrando aun de sus heridas superficiales, su ropa desgarrada en el suelo completamente inservible.

Estaba adolorido, eso era cierto, también daba una imagen lamentable, pero siempre le había gustado el dolor, de formas en las que no podía comprenderlo siquiera, tal vez estaba en un error, pero eso no le importaba y si los dioses lo castigarían por eso, que lo hicieran, no era el único que estaba dispuesto a pagar por sus pecados cuando llegara el momento.

De que otra forma se habría entregado al embaucador si no fuera así, porque no podía decir que alguna de las ocasiones que compartió su cama con Kanon él había sido gentil, por el contrario, era un amante dominante que tomaba lo que deseaba, aun de él, un juez del inframundo, quien le dio justo lo que apetecía porque el embaucador de dioses lo satisfacía en sus extraños placeres ocultos, aquellos que nadie más que él comprendían, ni siquiera su propio dios Hades.

La primera ocasión fue tan extraña, no sabía si debería estar asustado o excitado, era un hombre mayor, demasiado fuerte, él que lo estaba tomando en contra de su voluntad cuando apenas abrió los ojos, el mismo que siempre lo encontraba en el momento indicado e ingreso a su casa de verano sin que nadie lo viera, como si se tratase de un asechador, y cada uno de aquellos días el simplemente se rindió entregándose al placer sazonado con el dolor acompañado de algo de miedo, no porque pensara que su pescador podía lastimarlo, sino porque sabía que no se le negaría nunca sin importar quienes eran.

Radamanthys tomo con voracidad aquello que se le ofrecía, el dolor y el placer, encarnados en un hombre cuya belleza jamás había presenciado, era en todo el sentido de la palabra un semidiós, la reencarnación de Pólux, a diferencia de lo que pensaban algunos que señalaban a Saga como el hermano inmortal, hijo de dioses, para él era Kanon, porque de donde más que de Zeus había heredado semejante astucia y fuerza mental.

Kanon era como uno de aquellos héroes míticos que tomaban lo que deseaban o si no lo destruían, como Aquiles o muchos otros, de esa forma le poseyó en el mar cuantas veces quiso y de no haber encontrado su surplice le habría buscado donde le señalo, en aquellas grutas para marcharse a donde ese extraño individuo lo señalara.

Le pregunto si sería su aprendiz, pero lo que en realidad deseaba saber era si sería su amante y suponía en ese momento que así sería, el amante de uno de los generales de Poseidón, hermano del falso patriarca de Athena, domador del Wyvern de Hades, otro dragón para un dragón.

Poco después su confusión fue mucho peor, cuando los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas regresaron como si se tratasen de malos sueños o pesadillas, recodando cada una de sus vidas, las heridas sufridas en las guerras, pero nunca en toda su existencia había deseado a un hombre tanto como lo hacía con el embaucador, nadie podía poseerlo cuando portaba la armadura y antes de eso, sus encuentros siempre eran aburridos, esporádicos, con sombras cuyos rostros no podía recordar por mucho que se esforzara.

Así que cuando Kanon exigió que compartiera su lecho como si se tratase de una doncella, en vez de sentirse insultado aquello lo perturbo, eso era cierto, pero lo que más le extraño fue que lo deseaba, como anhelaba a ese hombre que portaba su casco para ocultar su rostro, pero el ya sabía de quien se trataba, era el mismo marinero que lo poseyó, no supo si en el pasado ya tenía su armadura o apenas la encontró, lo que supo fue que quería ser poseído por este fantasma de su pasado mortal de nuevo, aquella voz que lo torturaba en las noches sin sueño deseando no haber encontrado su armadura.

Durante la guerra peleo con fiereza, hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para destruir a quien deseaba y este gano, lo destruyo junto con su cuerpo, pero aun así, la forma en que lo sujeto de los brazos, el hecho de que prefirió morir a su lado que dejarlo libre destruyo la poca fortaleza que le quedaba para negársele en el Limbo, aquella tierra baldía de la que solo había escuchado hablar en contadas ocasiones.

Por supuesto que deseaba ser despertado por aquellos labios, pero más que eso, hubiera muerto una segunda ocasión por la posibilidad de abrir los ojos y encontrarse a Kanon sobre su cuerpo, tomándolo por la fuerza, arrebatándole cualquier clase de duda o pensamiento, lo único que deseaba era sentirlo a él, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Minos creía que se trataba de un pervertido con gustos por demás extraños y tal vez tenía razón, porque a pesar de ser objeto de semejante maltrato, de ser humillado por un santo de Athena sin su armadura de todas formas lo deseaba, él, que atemorizaba a los espectros, cuyo poder era venerado entre los suyos a diferencia de los otros, clamaba por ser dominado en vez de dominar.

Le permitiría utilizarle como lo deseara cuantas veces quisiera, de la misma forma en que no pudo evitárselo cuando era un muchacho disfrutando los últimos días como mortal en las playas cercanas al santuario de Athena, donde conoció la libertad por primera vez en toda su existencia.

Cuando se despidió de su dragón marino, Kanon fue demasiado violento, le arranco la ropa y le forzó a tener sexo con él cuantas veces quiso, maltratando su cuerpo al embestirlo, mordiendo su cuello igual que lo haría un animal para marcar su piel como su propiedad, dejando sus labios hinchados por sus besos demandantes, sus músculos adoloridos por el esfuerzo, pero aun así, como disfruto del que pensó sería su último encuentro, del placer que le brindaba el dolor, de su deseo por el verdadero semidiós, por tener lo que se negó en un principio.

Kanon dijo amarlo como si de verdad lo hiciera, pero era absurdo, ellos se trataban de dos guerreros en ejércitos contrarios, las posibilidades de terminar lo que empezaron en esa playa eran mucho menores, sólo un sueño que no podría cumplirse.

El semidiós, el dragón marino, el simple guerrero o el pescador no podían ser suyos y el no podía pertenecerle, sólo era una ilusión que nunca podría ser.

Para el juez del inframundo, si Saga no podía ser una copia al ser quien nació primero, en ese caso era un intento fallido para alcanzar la perfección de su amante, el que tuvo la osadía de invadir por su cuenta el inframundo, perturbarlo a él, para después poseerlo en su propia habitación, sin ninguna clase de pudor ni respeto por su rango ni la frágil paz que se había forjado por que los dioses patrones del Olimpo así lo dictaron.

Fue así que Minos lo encontró aquella ocasión, recostado en su cama boca abajo, tratando de recuperarse de la intrusión realizada por Kanon, observando su ropaje desgarrado en el suelo, todas las marcas que su despedida le había producido, caminando de prisa en su dirección para intentar brindarle ayuda, cubriéndolo con su propia túnica dispuesto a vengar esa ofensa, a ofrecerle su ayuda para que pudiera limpiar la derrota de su cuerpo bañándose con la sangre de su atacante.

— ¡Esto debe saberlo nuestro dios Hades! ¡Esta ofensa debe costarle muy caro a ese embaucador!

Radamanthys negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, no quería que Kanon fuera lastimado, por alguna razón deseaba mantenerlo con vida, seguro en el santuario de Athena, fue por eso que desobedeció a su dios y no le dio la granada negra, sino por el contrario, dejo que lo tomara una última vez, sólo para recordar aquel placer por el resto de sus vidas o lo que le quedaba de la eternidad.

— No es necesario Minos, yo deje que esto pasara.

Respondió al mismo tiempo que Minos le observaba caminar en dirección de su cuarto de baño, el que tenía una tina gigantesca, en la que se sumergió cerrando los ojos, estaba preparado para el castigo de su dios Hades, pero no para el que recibiría Kanon de ser condenado a pasar una eternidad en el inframundo.

— ¿Acaso has perdido la razón?

Radamanthys comenzó a reírse, probablemente ninguno de ellos la tuvo desde un principio, pero no diría nada en lo absoluto, no le veía el caso, porque después de todo, esa sería la última ocasión en la que podría disfrutar de aquellos placeres en compañía del perfecto Kanon.

— Tú lo has dicho, mis gustos son por demás extraños.

Eso era verdad, le gustaba el dolor y siempre lo asociaba con placer, pero hasta ese momento había dejado que alguien más pudiera tenerlo una vez que portaba su surplice, sin embargo, no creía que hubiera algún problema con eso, porque jamás volvería a ver a Kanon, o eso pensó Radamanthys, quien se descubría a si mismo sentado en la cama del embaucador, meditando las acciones que lo llevaron a él, un Wyvern, a sus redes de humilde pescador.

Riéndose entre dientes, parecía que desde que lo atrapo en esa gruta lo marco como suyo, le gustaría saber si Kanon pensaba en lo que hicieron en esas grutas cuando estaban solos, que podría decirle que no sonara tan patético para sus oídos como lo hacía para él, acaso debería confesarle que le gustaba imaginar que no encontró la surplice o que cuando lo hizo ya era su amante y no eran enemigos sino aliados.

Le habría ayudado a cumplir sus sueños con la esperanza de permanecer a su lado y suponía que su dragón marino también lo deseaba, porque de que otra forma le exigió entregarse a él cuando pudo hacerlo, diciendo que hubiera solicitado una semana, o seis meses, finalizando con toda una vida.

Y hubiera sido libre de Kanon de no ser por Saga de géminis, el hermano mayor de su dragón, quien era a su vez el patriarca del santuario de Athena, el que hizo que los tres jueces estuvieran presentes en los tratados de paz, por alguna razón que no alcanzaban a comprender del todo.

En aquella ocasión se sentía demasiado nervioso e intentaba por todos los medios no mostrar su inquietud, era fácil pensar que algo que no estaba bien, lo sentía en sus huesos, en su cosmos, en los hilos que manejaban el destino que lo puso en la cama de Kanon, en la forma en que de vez en cuando los guardaespaldas de Saga, el cangrejo, el pescado y la cabra, le observaban de reojo como si supieran algo que ellos no, logrando que comenzara a molestarse.

— Existe algo más que nos terminara de convencer acerca de sus buenas intenciones.

No fue hasta que Saga pronuncio aquellas palabras que Radamanthys comenzó a comprender que su obsesión era compartida, porque de que otra forma el sensato santo de géminis estaba cometiendo semejante locura.

— Radamanthys de Wyvern, al ser quien asesino a cinco santos dorados debe servirle al santuario por las muertes que ocasiono en la guerra, habitando seis meses al año las doradas tierras de Athena mientras dure la paz que hemos forjado con sangre.

Sus dos colegas enfurecieron inmediatamente y comenzaron a cuestionar las razones detrás de tan arbitraria condición, el no dijo nada, ya que entendía perfectamente a que se debía esa extraña petición, era parecida a la primera que pronuncio el dragón en el santuario de Poseidón, pero esta vez era mucho más larga y pronunciada por el hermano gemelo del pescador, el que fingía neutralidad, pero seguramente lo hacía para ganarse el perdón del hermano menor o su ayuda, siendo él una mente brillante que podía asegurar su puesto de patriarca si lo tenía de su lado, o tirarlo de este si lo hacía enojar.

— ¿No será en la cama del embaucador de dioses que planeas que realice aquel servicio?

Pregunto su señor, seguía tranquilo, pero comprendía la verdadera razón detrás de aquella condición, el patriarca deseaba sobornar a su hermano con algo que deseara, ese objeto, era su Wyvern, quien pensó por un momento haberse librado de su debilidad y de su deseo por el menor de los Dioscuros.

— ¿Piensas que mis espectros no son más que putas que mandare a otras tierras para firmar una tregua que yo no deseo?

Hades respiro hondo, controlando su molestia observándolo de pronto, notando como Saga que se encontraba especialmente tranquilo, demasiado para ser solicitado como un botín de guerra para el divertimento de un santo que ni siquiera tenía armadura, el que lo asesino y quien lo deseaba.

— En todo caso es tu decisión Radamanthys, puedes o no obedecerme, así que tú responde a este insolente mortal. ¿Quieres ir o no?

Radamanthys no se movió en un principio, el sabía que tenía que negarse, eso era lo que su dios hubiera deseado, pero su deseo por Kanon era mucho más fuerte que él, así que respirando hondo, tragando un poco de saliva, asintió, estaba de acuerdo con marcharse del inframundo para compartir la cama del embaucador.

— En ese caso hagamos una apuesta Saga de Géminis, si Kanon logra seducir a mi fiel Radamanthys, que lo ame más de lo que me ama a mí, en ese caso será suyo por seis meses al año, pero si falla, que es lo más seguro, Kanon pagara con una eternidad de tormentos, por insultar a Poseidón e insultarme a mí.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por su dios antes de mandarlo lejos del inframundo, no como castigó, sino porque él se lo pidió de alguna forma, así que debía esperar, ver qué pasaba al final, disfrutar de ese tiempo otorgado, nada mas podía hacerse y no tenía caso alguno lamentarse.

El estaba tranquilo cuando atravesó el portal que lo llevaría al Santuario, Minos lo acompañaría, su hermano mitológico no estaba contento, el estaba seguro que actuaba creyendo que estaba haciendo lo mejor para su dios, que no tenía porque entregarse al embaucador, ni permitir que volviera a lastimarlo, así que antes de que le diera la espalda, el primer juez del inframundo quiso hablarle.

Bajo el sol ardiente del Santuario de Athena, Minos de pronto lo detuvo, quería hacerlo recapacitar, aun estaba a tiempo de abrir la caja que su dios Hades le dio para regresar al inframundo, no tenía porque soportar los insultos de Kanon, ni el dolor que le brindaría su afecto, ya que pudo ver cuánto daño podía infligirle a pesar del poder que ambos blandían en sus cuerpos.

— Puedes arrepentirte, Kanon será quien pague por este insulto.

Radamanthys negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, esos pocos días eran lo mínimo que le debía como pago por los esfuerzos que Kanon estaba realizando para tenerlo a su lado, por todo el tiempo que pasaría en el inframundo al terminar esos días de gracia, siendo torturado como todas esas almas que tenían el desafortunado honor de ser las más corruptas, aquellas que cometieron actos indecibles, traiciones incalculables y tenían un sitio especial en los círculos de los tormentos del abismo.

— El ya te hizo suficiente daño Radamanthys, al menos deberías recapacitar tu decisión.

El espectro al ver la sonrisa de anticipación de Kanon se relamió los labios, algunas veces fragmentos de vidas pasadas lo perturbaban sin menguar su deseo de servirle a su dios, pero era el haberse entregado al embaucador lo que destruyo su templanza, esos pocos días junto a su dragón fueron suficientes para rendirse y sabía, que el peor daño lo hizo él cuando trato de ahogarse en ese mar, porque de no dejarse caer en el agua turbulenta, su amante no lo hubiera rescatado y ese extraño ritual no hubiera comenzado, el que terminaría con su pescador sufriendo eternamente en el inframundo.

— Estoy seguro de esto Minos.

Minos observo al ateniense fijamente, parecía tranquilo, como si tuviera el poder de aquella reunión y en efecto, ese mortal estaba consciente de su poder, de lo que era capaz de lograr con su astucia, esa alma retorcida podría servirles en demasía en el inframundo de no haber corrompido la esencia de Radamanthys con su audacia.

— Pero ese ateniense lo único que desea es utilizarte.

Quiso recordarle, ese hombre solo sentía lujuria, no lo amaba ni comprendía lo que estaba pagando solo por tenerlo en su cama, era un pecador que corrompería al Wyvern de su dios, quien se estaba volviendo débil al caer en las embusteras palabras de Kanon, en sus engaños como si no le hubiera servido de nada todos esos siglos bajo el dominio de su dios Hades para comprender la maldad de los humanos.

— El no es nadie para poseer a uno de los jueces del inframundo, tú no eres cualquier humano para que pueda utilizarte a su antojo.

Eso era cierto, en ese momento no era cualquier humano y en el pasado, no era cualquier persona para permitirse amar a un simple pescador, seguirlo a la gruta en donde los dos iniciarían su nueva vida, en el presente se trataba de uno de los jueces de las almas del inframundo, en el pasado de uno de los hijos de una familia adinerada de Inglaterra, de una u otra forma nunca estaba a la altura de Kanon.

Si Kanon fuera un simple pescador o un mortal cualquiera aquellas palabras tal vez serian ciertas, pero su amante era el semidiós, fue el Dragón Marino, el Santo de Géminis, era el Embaucador de Dioses, era un guerrero astuto y hermoso, bien podía no tener posesión alguna pero aun así, para el aquellas banalidades ya no tenían sentido, no cuando su dragón era tan poderoso que lo destruyo en el inframundo.

— El te asesino.

Eran enemigos en dos ejércitos rivales, aquello no podía considerarse un asesinato, mucho menos tomando en cuenta que fueron ellos quienes atacaron el santuario, eran los invasores y los atenienses simplemente se defendieron.

Cualquier hombre podría perdonar esas acciones, sin importar lo ciertas que fueran, su pescador era inocente de ese crimen, no así de muchos otros, pero a Radamanthys le importaba muy poco cuales eran los pecados de Kanon, los había leído uno por uno, lujuria, traición, avaricia, vanidad, faltas que todos los humanos cometían y su papel no era juzgarlo en ese momento, así que no dijo nada.

— Sin importar lo que pase Minos, cuanto pueda lastimarme Kanon en el supuesto de que yo no lo deseara, no es nada comparado con lo que yo ya le hice.

Minos apretó los dientes asintiendo, parecía que Radamanthys había tomado una decisión, le daría veintiún días a Kanon de géminis para tenerlo como le complaciera, pero al final de cuentas, eso lo único que lograría sería que su alma se condenara por toda la eternidad, los espectros no amaban, su hermano mitológico no podía ser diferente.

— Mi debilidad lo llevara a padecer el peor de los tormentos, al menos debo concederle estos pocos días.

Fueron sus últimas palabras, alejándose de Minos, con la caja entre sus manos para ser devorado por la boca del mayor, quien tratando de usar unas granadas para mantenerlo a su lado, lo recibió con tanto deseo como él que sentía por el semidiós.

El juez del inframundo respiro hondo antes de salir de aquella habitación para ser recibido con una imagen algo pintoresca, además de un aroma que inundo sus sentidos haciéndole ver que tan hambriento en realidad estaba, siendo esa la primera comida que probaría no sabía en cuanto tiempo, siendo ellos los sirvientes más cercanos a su dios hades, este los mantenía con su cosmos, los protegía de todo daño, aun de la inanición, por lo cual generalmente no comían ni bebían nada, a menos que fuera para su propio placer, como el licor que él consumía cuando necesitaba relajarse.

Radamanthys observo la mesa con sorpresa, sintiendo de pronto que Kanon caminaba en su dirección para besar su mejilla para darle los buenos días, e inmediatamente mostrarle su asiento, por el momento tenían el templo para los dos, sin ninguna clase de interrupciones mas allá del vino que Saga les dejo en la mesa la noche anterior.

Como pensó Kanon, su hermano no quiso interrumpirlos, prefiriendo darles la privacidad que tanto necesitaban, al mismo tiempo que suponía el menor, su hermanito no quería escuchar todos los sonidos que pronunciarían cuando por fin estuvieran juntos.

— Así que…

Kanon comenzó a pronunciar sentándose delante suyo, notando como Radamanthys al igual que todos los santos y suponía espectros era una persona de buen comer, con un diente para la comida marina, por lo que podía ver disfrutaba demasiado de aquellos alimentos, del pan, del vino, pero más de la pasta que termino cocinando para su amante.

— ¿Tenemos seis meses al año o sólo tres semanas?

Radamanthys arqueo la ceja mirándolo fijamente, para después beber de un solo trago el vino que le sirvió, sus ojos fijos en los de Kanon, quien a pesar de tratar de cambiar era sin duda aquel soldado con ese aire de autosuficiencia y crueldad, el embaucador de dioses, el pescador.

El que lo capturo con sus redes en el mar Ateniense, sin importarle que fuera un Wyvern del inframundo, pero este hombre no era un pescador, era un dragón marino y estos eran criaturas temibles que desataban tempestades, era obvio que no tenía una sola oportunidad para derrotarle o escapar de sus redes, ni siquiera deseaba hacerlo.

— Tenemos veinte días más o menos, Kanon, en esa caja traigo un reloj de arena, cuando esta se acabe yo regresare al Inframundo y me llevare un alma conmigo.

La caja estaba cerrada, nadie podía ver su interior, mucho menos Radamanthys, porque de hacerlo antes de que pasaran los veintiún días de prueba, regresarían al inframundo, cómo Eurídice se transformo en aquella roca por culpa de Orfeo, todo por no confiar en la persona que amaba.

— Esta alma será la tuya.

Pronuncio señalando a Kanon con su dedo índice, quien parecía sorprendido al escuchar esa información, supuso que Saga apostaría su propia vida o algo más, no la suya, pero aun así no querría que nadie pagara por su deseo.

— Dices que me quieres, pero yo te dije que los espectros no amamos, Saga aposto que yo me enamoraría de ti, es más, que ya te amaba porque de que otra forma me entregaría a uno de nuestros enemigos como lo hice y lo sigo haciendo.

Radamanthys no quería condenar el alma de Kanon a la clase de sufrimiento que se le tenía preparado, por eso trato de mandarlo lejos aquella ultima vez, sin embargo, había olvidado lo necio que eran los santos de la diosa de la sabiduría, aunque este no tuviera armadura o cualquier clase de pertenencia.

— Te lo advertí, pero nunca escuchan.

Kanon asintió, eso era cierto, pero de todas formas estaba seguro que Radamanthys debía sentir algo por él, de lo contrario, porque trataba de defenderlo de su dios, protegerlo de cualquier clase de castigo que le tenían preparado por sus pecados, por engañar a un dios.

— No le temo a los castigos de los dioses Radamanthys, eso no me asusta.

Radamanthys no creyó que pudiera asustarlo con eso, pero a diferencia de Kanon, el si le tenía miedo a los castigos de los dioses, los había visto y no quería que su pescador sufriera por esa pena, tal vez Minos tenía razón, se estaba volviendo débil o el general marino lo echo a perder cuando se vieron en esa gruta, la verdad era que lo deseaba, como nunca había deseado a nadie en toda su inmortalidad.

—No, dices estar listo para los castigos que los dioses tengan para ti, eso ya lo escuche antes.

El propio Radamanthys había solicitado piedad por Kanon, seguro de que no lo amaba, pero que no lo quería muerto, algo sumamente contradictorio, de lo que estaba consciente, pero aquí estaba él, en la mesa de su enemigo, disfrutando de su compañía.

— Así que tengo veinte días para enamorarte, no, para demostraste que tú me deseas.

Radamanthys asintió, estaba cansado de conversar, de perder el poco tiempo que les otorgaban con discusiones absurdas que no llegarían a nada, porque desear y amar eran dos cosas diferentes, él no amaba a Kanon, pero si le deseaba como a nadie.

— El deseo y el amor no son lo mismo Kanon, ya deberías saberlo.

Kanon sonrió, para él aquellos eran sinónimos, porque nunca antes había deseado a nadie como lo hacía con el Wyvern, el que se veía realmente apetecible con el uniforme del santuario, el que debió ser suyo desde siempre, tal vez de ser uno de los aspirantes a santo dorado se habría mantenido en el santuario, como el patriarca, haciendo que sus desquiciados sueños de juventud se cumplieran.

— Supongo que no, pero porque no lo averiguamos.

Finalizo, besando los labios del espectro rubio, hasta que los dos se alejaron tratando de recuperar el aliento, Radamanthys recargando su frente en el hombro de Kanon, este acariciando su cabeza con cuidado, con una sonrisa en los labios, seguro de su futura victoria.

— Supongo que eso no sería tan mala idea…

Epilogo.

Al mismo tiempo en el inframundo Minos estaba hincado delante de su dios Hades, quien portaba su forma verdadera, el que estaba recargado en el brazo de su trono, escuchando lo que su primer juez le estaba informando, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

— Mi señor Hades, Radamanthys tal vez actuó creyendo que eso era lo que usted deseaba que hiciera, su lealtad es inamovible y usted lo sabe.

Hades no respondió en un principio, ese embaucador de dioses había engatusado a su segundo juez, no solo eso, le había convencido de alguna forma de abandonar el inframundo por veintiún días, el mismo tiempo que ese mortal estuvo encerrado en cabo Sunion, pero al mismo tiempo Minos tenía razón, Radamanthys pudo malinterpretar sus ordenes, creyendo que eso era lo que deseaba que hiciera.

Saga se había atrevido a solicitar su servidumbre, pactar con él como si se tratase de un mercader o un usurero, el hermano mayor lo había insultado en beneficio del menor, a quien siempre había menospreciado, era como Minos, quien ahora mismo pedía piedad por el bien de su hermano menor, puesto que solo durante una vida nacieron de la misma madre, no así del mismo padre.

— Radamanthys duda de su amor por él, piensa que cuando pasen los veintiún días regresara al inframundo condenando a ese dragón marino, por eso preciso que abra la caja, Minos, así ganare la apuesta que realice con ese impostor.

Minos abrió los ojos casi desorbitadamente, eso quería decir que Radamanthys en realidad amaba al embaucador, aunque él no creía que fuera así, su hermano gustaba del dolor y lo poco que comprendía de su historia, los pocos días que pasaron juntos, esta no hablaba de afecto, ni respeto, sólo de lujuria e humillación.

— Aun así mi señor Hades, Radamanthys es afecto al dolor, el apego que pueda sentir por esa sombra no puede ser nada más que algo corrupto y tal vez, si ese hombre pudo engañar a Poseidón, a la diosa Athena, podría convencer a mi hermano de la falsa sinceridad de sus sentimientos.

Hades apretó los dientes primero, su Wyvern le suplico piedad por su dragón, pero al no recibirla, decidió entregársele durante los pocos días que le dejaría vagar en la tierra, traicionando su confianza, cambiando la lealtad que sentía por su dios, por el amor que sentía por el embaucador de dioses.

— Quiero que Radamanthys comprenda que la libertad es una carga muy pesada y que él amor es el peor de los sufrimientos.

Minos asintió, no se imaginaba que había pasado para que Radamanthys buscara su libertad, pero si comprendía que su dios Hades estaba furioso por esa ofensa, pero que castigaría a Kanon en lugar de a su Wyvern, haciendo que se preguntara cual era la razón de eso.

— Todos ustedes me pertenecen Minos, pero mi dominio jamás podría ser completo si no son ustedes quienes desean pertenecerme.

Hades de pronto se levanto de su trono y le dio la espalda, logrando que Minos comenzara a preocuparse por su vida, no era cosa de todos los días que sus jueces cuestionaran sus ordenes, temiendo mucho mas por la de Radamanthys, suponiendo que como su hermano mayor debía mostrarle cuan equivocado estaba.

— Puedes ir al Santuario si eso es lo que te apetece, serás mi embajador y si Saga está en contra, puedes decirle el verdadero motivo de tu visita, no dejare que utilicen a uno de mis soldados a su antojo.

Aioros había resucitado, no era esa la primera vez que pasaba, pero no con el cuerpo que dejo al morir, sino uno que tenía los mismos años que debió ser el patriarca si Saga no lo hubiera asesinado, quien era su amigo, podría decir que su hermano, aquel en quien confiaba y al que le hubiera donado su puesto, porque él no deseaba esa carga sobre sus hombros.

El había perdonado a Saga, seguro que la oscuridad que se comía su alma fue aquello que lo ataco, que uso a Shura como su ejecutor porque nunca podría usar su cosmos en contra de ese pequeño en particular, protegiendo a su diosa en sus brazos, peleando sin querer lastimar al joven santo de capricornio, un pequeño niño que no debía tener semejante responsabilidad en sus manos.

Shura, el que entrenaba más que los demás y nunca se rendía, el orgulloso santo cuya fría mirada lo estremecía, sus ojos claros, de un azul verdoso le robaban el aliento, su voz era música divina, su cuerpo un pecado en si mismo.

Aioros siempre lo había deseado, desde que lo vio por primera vez en el santuario, hasta que peleo a su lado para destruir al dios de la mentira en las tierras congeladas de Hasgard, pero ni en el santuario ni en esas planicies blancas pudo hablarle como hubiera querido, pensándose libre de aquel deseo que lo consumía como si se tratasen de llamas.

Sin embargo, los dioses les dieron una nueva oportunidad, resucitando a cada uno de los implicados en la guerra, reviviendo junto a su cuerpo el deseo inoportuno por su camarada de armas, quien ya no era ese pequeño de hermosos ojos claros, sino un guerrero, el tercero de los guardaespaldas del patriarca Saga.

Quien se merecía el puesto que le otorgaron, pero solo era temporal, seguro que no querrían que una persona que pudo ser corrompido por una entidad oscura fuera su líder y que cuando el regresara, le otorgarían el poder que nunca había deseado, el mismo que dejaría en las manos de Saga, sí podía constatar que su amigo ya estaba libre de toda oscuridad.

Aquello no le preocupaba tanto como su deseo, el mismo que lo alejaba de su diosa, que lo hacía débil y que aceptaba, porque había dado su vida en el pasado, murió para proteger a su diosa, ahora que cinco guerreros divinos la protegían el podía descansar.

Aioros creía que se merecía un descanso y aunque viajo para limpiar su alma de aquel deseo, cuando vio a Shura en compañía de su hermano, riendo de algo que dijo el menor, lo supo, no podría descansar hasta que ese guerrero lo amara tanto como sabía el ya lo quería, sin importar que tuviera que competir con su propio hermano de sangre.

Porque después de todo en el amor y la guerra, todo era válido, aun enfrentarse con Aioria por el afecto de Shura.

Fin.


End file.
